Suami Tipe Idealku
by Hwang0203
Summary: (chap 5 UP!) Minseok berangan-angan tentang suami idealnya. Pemuda itu bahkan telah menemukan kandidat yang pas seperti tipe idealnya yang selalu ia bayangkan. Hingga akhirnya seorang peramal membantunya untuk mengintip sebentar suami tipe idealnya di masa depan. [ChenMin-KrisMin-ChanMin] [BoysLove]
1. Kandidat Calon Suami Tipe Ideal

" _ **Suami Tipe Idealku**_."

Kim Jongdae/Chen EXO | Kim Minseok/Xiumin EXO | others

Romance | Drama | School!AU | lil bit Humor?

Lenght: 1/? | Rated: Aman

#Disclaimer: The idea I got from some comic and film ( _ **'Hai, Miiko!**_ ' and ' ** _13 Going on 30_** '. Storyline and plot belong to me under my penname **Hwang0203**. The cast not my own, they belong to God and themselves.

 _ **P.S**_ : _Baca A/N di bawah lebih dulu, penting demi klarifikasi fic ini._

* * *

 _"Banyak yang mempunyai ketentuan tipe ideal untuk seorang pacar. Pacar? Hei, mereka mudah putus sewaktu-waktu, tidak punya komitmen apapun. Daripada pacar, aku punya tipe ideal sendiri untuk ukuran suami."_

 ** _._**

 **Chapter 1: Kandidat Calon Suami Tipe Ideal**

 **.**

* * *

Minseok suka berangan-angan. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut tentang masa depannya.

Dia ingin setelah lulus SMU dia bisa melanjutkan ke SNU dengan nilai tinggi. Juga, setelah sarjana pun, dia bisa mengambil pekerjaan di Kementrian Perhubungan Internasional –yang seperti ia impikan. Atau kalaupun tak tercapai, minimal dia bisa jadi pelatih sebuah klub sepak bola –baik itu hanya klub anak sekolahan maupun nasional.

Lelaki berpipi bulat itu juga berangan-angan tentang seorang ' _suami_ '. Dia ingin tinggal di daerah perumahan di pinggiran kota yang asri –masih sejuk oleh pepohnan rindang. Rumah dengan atap kayu yang nyaman dan damai. Halaman bermain yang cukup luas untuk anak-anaknya kelak bermain. Mempunyai dua anak –seorang putra yang pemberani serta puteri yang feminim.

Ah, tentu, Minseok juga punya bayangan tentang ' _suami_ 'nya.

Dia ingin punya suami yang mencintainya ( _jelas pasti!_ ), yang bersedia jadi kepala keluarga yang baik untuknya dan anak-anak mereka. Suami yang mengerti kemauannya dan saling paham keinginan masing-masing. Seorang suami yang dapat diandalkan, yang setiap akhir pekan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecil mereka. Suami yang setiap pagi akan bangun di sisinya sembari mengecup keningnya mesra.

Aih, angan-angan yang indah.

Minseok mulai berpikir jauh tentang menantunya kelak, tetapi itu dirusakkan oleh Luhan yang melemparinya dengan bola sepak.

Tepat mengenai betisnya. Meksipun itu tidak sakit, tapi cukup membuat Minseok sakit hati karena harus berpisah dari angan-angannya.

"Hei!" seru Minseok protes akan bola sepak yang Luhan tendang.

"Maaf. Habisnya kau melamun terus, _sih_. Tidak sadar ya sebentar lagi klub sepak bola akan dimulai? Sana ganti seragam." suruh Luhan.

Yap, Xi Luhan. Sahabatnya semenjak bangku tahun kedua SMP. Dulunya di tahun pertama mereka sekelas, tetapi tidak begitu akrab. Barulah di tahun kedua memiliki kelas yang sama, mereka dekat hanya karena bangku mereka berdekatan. Meskipun harus berbeda kelas di tahun terakhir, itu bukan berarti membuat ikatan pertemanan mereka menjadi renggang.

Kembali ke Minseok.

Pemuda berpipi bulat itu hanya mendesah pelan, dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Luhan. Maka ia segera melesat ke ruang ganti klub sepak bola. Seragam yang ia idam-idamkan bersama Luhan semenjak SMP –karena mereka sama-sama gila sepak bola.

Minseok keluar ruang klub dengan bola diapitnya yang tak sengaja terlepas dan menggelinding.

"Eh!" Minseok yang sadar hilangnya bola itu, terus mengejar bola yang menggelinding, hingga matanya menangkap satu kaki yang menahan bola tersebut untuk menggelinding lebih jauh lagi.

 _O-oww_ , kakinya panjang.

 _Semoga dia!_ batinnya menjerit.

Begitu Minseok mendongak untuk melihat si pelaku, senyuman adalah yang pertama kali ia dapat.

Park Chanyeol, si penahan bola itu.

"Nah, _Sunbae_ ," Chanyeol membungkuk untuk mengambil bola sepak itu dan menyerahkannya pada Minseok yang masih terbengong. "... lain kali hati-hati ya. Bisa saja orang tergelincir karena ber _papasan_ dengan bolamu, hahaha." diiringi tawa di akhirnya.

 _Owh_ , Dewi Fortuna baik sekali mempertemukan Minseok dengan salah satu kandidat calon suami tipe idealnya.

Astaga! Apalagi Park Chanyeol tadi tersenyum ke arahnya. Memanggilnya _sunbae_ pula! Astaga!

"I-iya. Terima kasih sudah menangkap bola bandel ini." Minseok berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Ya, sama-sama. Saya duluan, _Sunbae_." dan tubuh jangkung Park Chanyeol melewati lorong kosong dengan dua telapak tangan yang tersimpan di saku celana.

 _Dia kelihatan keren sekali_ , puji Minseok.

 _Punggung tegap itu, astaga, membayangkan punggung itu yang pertama kali kulihat ketika bangun adalah sebuah anugrah_.

Pikiran Minseok mulai berangan-angan lagi.

"KIM MINSEOK!" Luhan menyerukan namanya membuat pemuda ini kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ah, Luhan?"

"Ke lapangan, cepat, atau pelatih Ahn akan mengurangi poinmu bakal jadi calon kapten tim!"

Minseok membelakkan matanya kaget lantas buru-buru berlari mengejar Luhan. "A-aku kesana! Segera!"

* * *

"Luhan! Dia bahkan tahu kalau aku ini _sunbae_ -nya! Berarti dia memperhatikanku kan?! Andaikan kalau dia tidak memperhatikanku mungkin aku dikiranya adik kelas. Ya ampun, Luhaeen~!" pekik girang Minseok di sela-sela waktu istirahat mereka.

Minseok dengan menggebu-gebu menceritakan kronologis kejadian sebelum waktu latihan mereka dimulai. Cerita mengenai sosok Park Chanyeol yang digadang-gadang jadi calon suami tipe ideal-nya Minseok. ( _yang tentu saja cuma diketahui Tuhan, Minseok, Luhan dan satu orang lagi._ )

Sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar cerita Minseok hanya memutar kedua maniknya malas. Sedikit jengah sahabatnya ini terus mengulang cerita yang sama.

Park Chanyeol. Siswa tahun kedua yang merupakan satu tingkat di bawah Minseok dan Luhan. Anak _band_ yang jabatannya sebagai _guitarist_ , Anggota eksklusif klub Fotografi dan selalu masuk 20 besar peringkat untuk angkatannya.

Chanyeol juga dikenal dengan sifat yang ramah, supel, dan mudah untuk diajak bekerja sama. Apalagi dia tipe orang yang membawa tawa bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Bukankah itu wajar mengingat namamu pernah disebut untuk mewakili sekolah pada _English Debate_ Nasional ya? Apalagi Kepala Sekolah meminta salah satu anggota Fotografi dan Jurnalistik untuk ikut ke Jeju meliput acaranya. Logikanya, Chanyeol yang anggota eksklusif Fotografi jelas tahu siapa dirimu!"

Luhan, kau mengacaukan hari bahagia Minseok.

"Idiot. Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku bahagia sebentar?" keluh Minseok.

"Yap. Bahagia sebentar. Lalu kalau jatuh dan sakitnya luar biasa, tolong jangan cari aku."

"Kau jahat, Luhan. Benar-benar jahat." Minseok memakan ganas roti isinya.

* * *

Minseok mendesah malas untuk berada di perpustakaan dan matanya harus jeli mencari judul buku yang sesuai keinginan Pak Im –guru Sastra.

Minggu lalu Minseok terpaksa absen akibat _flu_ yang sialnya juga harus melewatkan ulangan dadakan Sastra. Minseok itu tipe yang peduli nilai dan prestasinya ( _berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan_ ), maka ia menemui Pak Im untuk meminta ujian susulan.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu mau menulis resensi buku-buku ini saja, Minseok- _ah_? Buku ini ada di perpustakaan. Pokoknya, paling lambat minggu depan kau berikan padaku."

Seenaknya saja ujian _essai_ yang hanya lima soal harus digantikan menulis resensi 5 judul buku yang tebalnya minta ampun. Ia bukanlah tipe yang malas membaca, tapi kalau urusan kelima buku tebal ini hanya dalam kurun waktu seminggu, Minseok ingin sekali mengibarkan bendera putihnya.

"Eh, Minseok?" sebuah suara menyaapa gendang telinganya.

 _ **O-owh mai gosh! Itu Wu Yifan**_!

Lelaki jangkung yang diketahui namanya Wu Yifan itu tersenyum tipis lalu beralih pada rak buku paling atas kedua. "Mencari referensi?" tanya Yifan.

 _Ini dia kandidat lainnya!_ Minseok menjerit dalam hatinya. Astaga, Dewi Fortuna benar-benar menyayanginya. Buktinya dia bisa mendapatkan momen bersama dua kandidat calon suami tipe idealnya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu!

Apalagi poin plusnya, Yifan yang terkenal tidak suka basa-basi dan sikap dinginnya itu mau menyapa Minseok!

Keberuntungan macam apa yang ditumpahkan Tuhan untuknya?

Menjawab pertanyaan Yifan tadi, Minseok hanya mengendikkan bahunya singkat. "Kau tahu Pak Im? Hebat sekali menyuruhku membuat refrensi lima buku ini." jawabnya sembari menunjukkan kelima buku yang bawanya beserta lembar kertas catatan yang ditulis Pak Im.

Yifan melirik sebentar lima uku yang dibawa Minseok sebelum berpindah ke manik pemuda bertubuh mungil ini. "Mau kubantu? Aku ada banyak waktu luang hari ini, sih."

 **.**

 _Dear Luhan, bisakah kau saja yang jadi kapten tim sepak bola untuk bulan depan? Aku ingin terbang ke khayangan dulu bertemu Dewi Fortuna dan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada wanita keberuntungan itu._

[ _Tertanda, Kim Minseok_ ]

 **.**

 **.**

Wu Yifan. Nama bekennya _sih_ , Kris Wu. Tapi mengingat pemuda ini juga memiliki darah campuran _Canadian_ serta pernah tinggal beberapa tahun disana, dia juga punya nama Kevin Li. terserah kalian mau memanggilnya dengan nama apa. Yang penting ketiga-tiganya adalah nama pemuda berdarah campuran itu.

Tinggi jangkung, tampan luar biasa bak model. Sifat dingin dan sok misteriusnya itu jadi poin utama kenapa Yifan jadi idola nomor satu di sekolahnya –juga sekolah tetangga yang berdekatan dengan sekolah mereka.

Yifan itu memiliki jabatan Wakil Ketua OSIS, juga Kapten tim Basket. Kemampuan _Rapp_ -nya yang memukau serta pernah menjadi model pakaian seragam _Ivy Club_ itu yang menjadi kharisma terbesar seorang Wu Yifan.

Kenapa bisa Minseok menjadikan Yifan sebagai kandidat utama?

 _Well_ , ada alasannya, tentu saja!

Karena angan-angan Yifan tentang keluarga di masa depan ( _suami, koreksi. Mengingat Yifan juga menyimpang sepertinya_ ) yang hampir sama seperti angannya Minseok.

Tunggu dulu… kenapa bisa Minseok tahu hal se-privasi itu?

Karena Minseok dan Yifan pernah sekelas di tahun pertama. Menjadi teman sekelompok tetap untuk mapel Ilmu Sosial. Suatu ketika materi yang dibahas untuk Ilmu Sosial adalah keluarga. Secara gamblang Yifan membeberkan angannya pada Minseok sehingga pemuda berpipi bulat ini tahu bahwa _angan mereka hampir sama_.

 **.**

Minseok ingin pingsan saja. Di depannya adalah Wu Yifan yang tengah membaca buku sesekali menorehkan tulisan pada kertas putih kosong sebagai ringkasan materi.

Buku yang terbuka selayaknya tameng bagi Minseok jika (lagi-lagi) Yifan memergokinya yang tengah menatap pemuda berdarah campuran itu penuh takjub dan pujaan.

"Minseok- _ah_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Baca kembali bukumu. Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau menatapku terus?"

Minseok berdehem singkat lalu kembali ke bukunya. Tunggu … darimana Yifan tahu dirinya terus mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda itu? Sepenglihatannya _sih_ , fokus Yifan tidak teralihkan dari buku.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan; tapi bahasnya nanti saja ya? Kita punya tanggungan dua buku lagi dan gerbang akan ditutup empat puluh menit lagi."

"I-iya." cicit Minseok.

* * *

Minseok berjalan dengan riang sembari menenteng kotak kue yang baru saja ia beli. Oh juga dua _cup_ kopi yang akan ia nikmati bersama tetangganya.

Rumahnya berada di daerah kompleks yang nyaman. Setiap kali ia membuka gerbang rumahnya, lolongan Big akan menyambutnya dan berlari ke arah Minseok sekedar mendapatkan baik itu elusan maupun pujian untuk anjing gold retriever itu.

"Big- _eu_!" riang Minseok mendapati anjing peliharaan keluarganya kini berlari ke arahnya dengan lolongan yang bisa diartikan, ' _Selamat Datang_ ~'

Setelah selesai dengan Big ( _well_ , memang badan anjing itu besar makanya ia menamainya Big), Minseok berharap menemukan pemuda yang menjadi tetangga depan rumahnya.

Tetangga yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi teman ngobrol-nya selama dua tahun belakangan.

Tetangga depan itu masih satu tingkat dibawah Minseok. Mereka pindah ke rumah di depan rumah Minseok sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Sekolah mereka berbeda, omong-omong. Pemuda tetangga depan itu memilih sekolah yang memfokuskan pada bidang seni –seperti olah vokal atau _teater_ , mungkin– sedangkan Minseok sendiri memilih sekolah regular.

Dan tepat!

Selama dua tahun, Minseok tidak pernah meleset. Tetangga yang diharap-harapkannya sudah pulang dengan sepeda seperti biasanya. Buru-buru Minseok masuk ke ruang tamu sekedar meletakkan tasnya lalu melesat ke arah rumah tetangga depannya itu yang kini tengah meletakkan sepeda ke garasi.

"Jongdae- _yah_ ~~" serunya.

Yang dipanggil lantas menoleh dan mendapati tetangga kesayangannya – _uhukk_ – datang padanya dengan senyuman lebar. Aih, imutnya. Jongdae bahkan tidak sadar ia ikut tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan _hyung_ kesayangannya.

"Hyung? Tumben sekali," kata Jongdae sambil menunjuk kotak kue serta dua cup kopi. Tanpa basa-basi, Minseok langsung menuju taman belakang dimana ada ayunan kursi kayu yang kuat untuk tiga orang. Jongdae mengikuti langkah Minseok itu akhirnya tahu maksud _hyung_ kesayangannya.

Melalui pintu belakang Jongdae pamit untuk berganti pakaian lebih dulu –dia tidak mau resiko besok mengenakan seragam yang kotor dan bau keringat.

Apa kalian heran kenapa Minseok begitu lancangnya berada di sekitar rumah Jongdae? Oh, ayolah! Mereka bertetangga dan juga sangat dekat meskipun cuma butuh waktu dua tahun. Kedekatan bukan berarti kau mengenalnya berpuluh-puluh tahun bukan?

Jongdae masih ingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Waktu itu Jongdae membantu _hyung_ nya dan orangtuanya mengangkat tumpukan kardus di dalam rumah. Ada satu kardus berisi kaset musik miliknya yang ternyata berat sekali. Jongdae tidak berani meminta tolong Jonghyun _hyung_ karena dia juga sibuk dengan barangnya sendiri.

"Kubantu ya?" pemuda mungil nan imut itu tiba-tiba datang dari arah berlawanan memegang sisi kanan kardus dan tanpa persetujuan Jongdae, mereka mengangkatnya bersama menuju kamar Jongdae.

Barulah ketika kardus itu diturunkan, Jongdae baru bisa melihat rupa penolongnya.

Tubuh mungil, suara yang indah, dan wajah imut nan manis mempesona itu menyihir Jongdae sesaat.

"Halo?" si mungil imut itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongdae hingga ia akhirnya tersadar.

"Kau melamun," si mungil ini mengulum bibirnya sebentar sebelum menyodorkan telapak tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar. "Aku Kim Minseok. Kamu?"

Tiba-tiba kicauan burung terdengar samar seiring angin datang.

Dengan perlahan, Jongdae menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Tangannya lembut dan hangat.

Dengan dua manik bersitatap. Dua manik yang saling memandang namun berbeda arti.

"Aku… namaku, Kim Jongdae. Salam kenal."

Kim Jongdae tahu dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kedengaran konyol tappi itulah nyatanya.

Sekarang kembali ke waktu semula.

Jongdae sudah mengganti kemeja seragamnya menjadi kaos polo, sedangkan celana kain satin itu digantikan celana pendek kargo. Khas Jongdae sekali.

" _Hyung_? Kau kelihatan senang sekali." komentar Jongdae, tidak lupa meraup sepotong _banana cake_ yang tersodor di sampingnya.

Kursi kayu itu bergerak pelan ketika Jongdae menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok masih saja tersenyum yang membuat Jongdae menahan degupan aneh dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol dan Yifan yang sering kuceritakan itu? Aku bertemu mereka hari ini; sekaligus! Aku sangat beruntung kan? Apalagi Yifan; dia bahkan sampai membantuku mengerjakan tugas, Ya Tuhan!"

Kunyahan kue dalam mulut Jongdae mendadak terhenti tapi kembali dalam mode pelan.

Jongdae tahu tentang keinginan terbesar Kim Minseok. Apalagi suami tipe ideal pemuda itu. Ingin sekali Jongdae berharap ada satu hal dari dirinya yang diinginkan Minseok. Perasaan kuat yang Jongdae takut akan membuat Minseok takut padanya. Maka dari itu, dia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun pada Minseok. Biarlah dia diam-diam berubah seperti yang diinginkan Minseok agar pemuda itu melihatnya.

Tapi Kim Jongdae juga tidak bodoh. Menjadi seperti gambaran orang lain; itu kejam. Secara tidak langsung orang tersebut tidak menerima keadaan kita apa adanya.

Cinta itu buta. Jongdae bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk Minseok.

Hei, remaja 16 tahun tahu apa artinya cinta buta?

Yang patut dia syukuri adalah Minseok ada di sampingnya, mendengar segala celotehannya dan melihat senyum pemuda itu.

"Kau mendengarkanku kan, Dae?" tanya Minseok. Jongdae hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Huh?!"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku!" protesnya marah.

" _Hyung_ marah?"

"Aku hanya kesal padamu."

Jongdae hanya tertawa kecil lalu menyuapkan sepotong kecil Choco cream cake pada Minseok. "Maafkan aku, ya _Hyung_?"

Minseok yang tadinya cemberut, kini melahap potongan kue yang disodorkan Jongdae. Lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kumaafkan!"

"Jongdae, kau tidak penasaran ya tentang suami masa depanmu? Atau masa depanmu kelak?" Minseok tiba-tiba bertanya pertanyaan yang paling dihindari Jongdae.

Bagaimanapun, ia ingin Minseok adalah masa depannya kelak meskipun kelihatannya _plot twist_ sekali. Dia takut sekali menghadapi masa depan. Bagaimana nanti kalau Minseok berpasangan dengan Yifan atau Chanyeol? Jongdae tidak rela senyum, cinta dan apapun itu dari Minseok hanya untuk orang lain yang jadi suaminya kelak.

"Aku tidak tahu. Terlalu sibuk memikirkan masa depan, kau tidak menikmati harimu sekarang, _Hyung_." Jongdae mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Minseok tapi kelihatannya nihil. Buktinya, Minseok masih mengoceh tentang masa depannya.

Dalam langit senja yang mulai muncul di ufuk barat, Jongdae berdoa suapaya Minseok lah yang jadi masa depannya.

* * *

Minseok menggerutu.

Kalau kemarin dia selalu beruntung tentang dua orang kandidat utama calon suami tipe idealnya, maka kali ini kesialan yang terus mendatanginya.

Siswa pindahan entah siapa namanya itu terlihat dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol. Mereka tertawa bahagia sekali, padahal kalau didengarkan sekali lagi, _jokes_ mereka sama sekali tidak lucu.

Kedua, ada gosip yang beredar bahwa Yifan telah memiliki kekasih di luar sekolah. Minseok ingin mengkonfirmasi hal itu melalui Yifan sendiri, tampaknya pemuda berdarah campuran itu sedang tidak ingin membicarakan gosip itu –yang beranggapan Yifan diam berarti gosip itu benar.

Sedikit keberuntungan yaitu Minseok tidak perlu ikut berlatih sepak bola karena dia terhalangi tumpukan tugas Guru Yoon bersama Luhan dan kini mereka terjebak di perpustakaan berdua dengan tumpukan buku dan lembaran kertas berisi laporan.

"Buat apa kau marah? Mereka berdua kan cuma calon kandidat, bukan suami tipe idealmu." sindir Luhan melihat tingkah Minseok yang menjengkelkan. Bagaimana tidak menjengkelkan kalau Minseok selalu salah membuat laporan atau mengumpat pelan tentang pacar gosip Yifan maupun anak baru yang dekat dengan Chanyeol?

Luhan juga jengah mendengarkan umpatan Minseok, bung, asal kalian tahu.

"Hibur aku sedikit saja, Luhan. Kau jahat sekali dengan sahabatmu ini." desah Minseok.

"Kau tahu aku bagaimana, Seokkie~" Luhan bukanlah tipe sahabat yang menyediakan pundak saat kau butuh, membuatmu tertawa saat sedih. Luhan adalah tipe orang yang tertawa paling keras jika kau terjatuh, dia akan mengejekmu habis-habisan saat kau menangis karena masalah cinta.

Uh-huh.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia harapkan dari Xi Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok pulang sendirian. Luhan masih mengomel harus mengerjakan laporan yang Minseok salah tulis. Sedangkan pemuda rusa itu mampir ke kedai bubble tea, Minseok hanya ingin pulang ke rumah –tiduran atau bermain sebentar dengan Big akan membuatnya lupa masalah yang ada di sekolah.

Maka itu ia mampir ke minimarket lebih dulu untuk membeli beberapa snack dan minuman ringan untuk mereka berdua. Dia harap Jongdae punya banyak waktu untuk Minseok, jadi, Minseok memutuskan untuk menelepon Jongdae terlebih dulu.

"Oh halo, Jongdae- _yah_?" sapanya begitu mendengar suara Jongdae di seberang sana.

\' _Minseok_ hyung _? Ada apa?_ '/

"Aku butuh teman bicara. Kau ada waktu sore ini? Aku sedang membeli snack untuk kita."

\ _'Umm… oke, aku datang secepatnya_.'/

"Terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik, Kim Jongdaebak!"

\' _Aku segera pulang, kututup dulu,_ hyung.'/

"Oke." setelah memutuskan sambungan, Minseok segera membawa barang belanjaannya ke kasir. Lalu pulang, menunggu Jongdae sebentar dan dia bisa mencurahkan semua yang ia keluhkan hari ini.

Begitu keluar di pintu minimarket, pemuda berpipi tembam ini dikejutkan stan peramal persis di samping minimarket.

Sebelumnya, tidak pernah ada stan peramal di sekitaran sini. Jadi, wajar kan Minseok mencurigai si peramal ini –yang ternyata seorang wanita muda dengan paras cantik.

"Kau mencurigaiku? Apa kau takut peramal sepertiku akan menipumu?" tiba-tiba tudung wanita muda itu tersingkap. Minseok bisa melihat jelas wajah si peramal wanita muda.

"Apa?" responnya sangat pelan, Minseok akui itu.

"Dari yang kulihat, bocah, kau sedang sial sekali."

 _Betul_ , jawab Minseok dalam hati.

"Apalagi itu mengenai dua orang yang kau sebut calon suamimu. Aku betul?"

Mata Minseok membulat dan mulutnya menganga. "B-bagaimana kau tahu?" cicitnya.

Peramal wanita muda itu tersenyum miring. "Semuanya kelihatan jelas di raut wajahmu, Sayang~"

Minseok memegang kedua pipinya. Apa kelihatan jelas sekali? Apa ada kertas yang mengatakan kesialannya yang tertempel di tubuhnya? Sayangnya tidak.

"Panggil saja aku Tiffany," kata peramal wanita muda itu. "… dan aku membantumu untuk melihat masa depanmu. Mencoba mengintip masa depanmu. Kau ingin tahu?"

Minseok berjalan mendekati stan Tiffany –si peramal. Tanpa sadar, Minseok mengangguk mengiyakan.

Astaga, mimpi apa ia semalam? Dia bisa melihat masa depan yang selalu ada dalam bayangannya saja! Bagian terpenting, dia bisa tahu siapa suami tipe idealnya kelak. Apakah itu Wu Yifan atau Park Chanyeol? Atau ada orang baru lagi?

Kim Minseok benar-benar tidak sabar!

"Ini," Tiffany menyodorkan bola seukuran kelereng. Warnanya hitam legam. Sangat kecil dan berkilauan. "Itu _black pearl_. Dia membantumu melihat masa depan."

Minseok memandang ragu _black pearl_ yang kini digenggamannya. "Bagaimana aku menggunakan ini?"

"Kau hanya perlu keluar dari kamarmu besok pagi dengan menggenggam erat _black pearl_. Sebelum membuka pintu, tutup matamu dan katakan keinginanmu tentang masa depan. Lalu buka pintu dengan menggenggam black pearl ini. Voila! Masa depan sudah di depan matamu."

Minseok terlihat ragu. "Aku… tidak punya banyak uang. Pasti biayanya banyak ya?"

Tiffany tertawa kecil. "Aku masih punya banyak _black pearl_ untuk orang-orang yang mengabaikan terpenting mereka detik ini. Untukmu, gratis."

"Tapi aku meminta syarat," senyum tipis Tiffany yang terlihat mengerikan itu membuat Minseok takut.

"A-apa?" cicitnya.

"Biarkan rahasia _black pearl_ ini hanya Tuhan, kamu dan aku yang tahu."

Tapi, dia ingin sekali melirik masa depannya.

… bisakah ia ambil _black pearl_ ini atau membiarkan masa depannya menjadi bayangan saja?

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok berhasil membawa pulang _black pearl_ –yang kini ia pandangi saja.

Benarkah ini akan membawnaya ke masa depan besok pagi? Tapi Tiffany seperti menantangnya untuk mencoba _black pearl_ ini.

"Menunggu lama, _hyung_?" Jongdae datang dari gerbang depan, membuat Minseok yang terbaring di rumput hijau dekat kursi ayunan pun terbangun.

Begitu mendengar suara cempreng Jongdae, pemuda berpipi tembam ini lantas buru-buru menyembunyikan _black pearl_ yang digenggamnya ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Tidak terlalu lama kok, Dae."

Jongdae yang baru datang dengan seragam sekolah lantas masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dulu, "Aku ganti pakaian dulu. Oh iya, _hyung_ , apa ibuku sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Huh?"

"Makan malam disini. Katanya, beliau sedang mencoba resep baru, dia ingin kau mencicipinya juga."

"Uh, oke."

Lalu Jongdae masuk ke dalam rumah. Melihat pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu naik menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, Minseok kembali menatap _black pearl_ itu lekat-lekat.

"Ummm… memangnya bisa?" gumamnya sendiri.

* * *

Pagi itu, Minseok bangun agak telat. Mengobrol banyak dengan Jongdae, makan malam yang luar biasa serta Jonghyun _hyung_ yang mampir dari asramanya itu mengajak mereka berdua bertanding PS hingga larut begini.

"Huwaa!" Minseok bahkan berlari-lari di kamarnya, sedang Ibunya berteriak dari bawah untuk panggilan sarapan.

Baru saja Minseok menyambar ranselnya, black pearl diatas meja belajar itu mengganggu. Dia ambil lagi benda seukuran kelereng itu dan mengingat pesan Tiffany.

Haruskah ia coba hari ini.

"Kim Minseok; cepat turun sarapan!" suara lekingan ibunya itu membuat Minseok sadar dari lamunannya atas perintah Tiffany.

Minseok menggenggam erat _black pearl_ itu. Menutup matanya dan mengucapkan harapannya pada masa depan.

 **.**

 _Aku ingin menjalani hidup layak di masa depan…_

 _Aku ingin bertemu suami tipe idealku…_

 _Dan aku ingin seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, apa adanya…_

 **.**

Selesai mengucapkan harapannya itu, dengan _black pearl_ di genggamannya, Minseok membuka kasar pintu kamarnya.

Kepala Minseok sakit, bahkan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Semuanya tampak kabur dan Minseok merasa terlalu sakit memaksakan melihat apa yang di depannya. Lantas, ia hanya meringis memegangi kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa sekaligus memejamkan kedua matanya.

Perlahan, rasa sakit itu hilang. Minseok juga mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Bias sinar matahari yang amat terang itu sungguh mengganggu. Tapi perlahan, bukan pemandangan ruang tengah rumahnya yang jadi objek pandangan Minseok.

Melainkan sofa hitam panjang yang melingkari televisi raksasa, serta beberapa perabotan yang memanjakan mata karena desainnya yang unik. Jangan lupakan jendela raksasa yang menampilkan _view_ gedung pencakar langit di kota Seoul pada pagi hari.

' _Selamat pagi, kita berjumpa lagi di pagi yang cerah! Dengan saya Kim Soonkyu sebagai pembawa acara hari ini tanggal 21 Januari 2017…_ ' suara yang entah darimana, tapi Minseok duga adalah suara dari radio yang tepat berada di samping televisi.

 _ **Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, tahun 2017…**_

Kim Minseok menganga bahkan berjalan mundur saking kagetnya. Dan ia baru sadar, di belakangnya adalah kamar mandi dan tubuhnya serasa segar seperti baru mandi.

 _Seriously_ , apakah kau merasa amat _shock_ saat kau merasa beberapa menit yang lalu adalah tahun 2010 dan kini dalam beberapa menit kedepan kau terlempar ke tahun 2017?

Minseok tahu ini sebab _black pearl_ pengintip masa depan.

Tahun 2010 umurnya 17 tahun, jadi 2017 umurnya menjadi… _**24 tahun?**_

" _Black Pearl_ …" gumam Minseok, dia baru sadar akan kehilangan benda itu –penyebab ia terlempar di masa depan.

"Minseokkie?" ada satu suara lagi, entah darimana itu memanggil namanya. Minseok jelas kaget.

 _Berarti dia tidak sendirian disini…_

Suara itu kembali memanggil namanya berulang kali disertai bunyi derap langkah kaki yang mendekat. Minseok sudah pasrah jika seseorang itu yang baru dikenal Minseok masa depan, bukan Minseok di usia 17 tahun.

Tapi, begitu seseorang datang memunculkan tubuhnya di balik lemari pajangan samping televisi itu, Minseok tidak berhenti mengumpat dalam hati. Mulutnya menganga besar dan matanya membulat sempurna. Bahkan ia sampai jatuh terduduk.

 _Apa-apaan dengan masa depanku?_

"Minseokkie? Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Tidak…_ gelengnya kecil tanpa sadar.

Orang asing itu yang mengenakan apron biru dengan corak garis _vertikal_ putih yang kini juga menggenggam spatula di tangan kiri.

"Minseokkie?!" suara orang itu kembali memanggil namanya.

Astaga, apa-apaan ini?

"Wu–… Wu Yifan?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

[ **BGM: EXO – Unfair** ]

 **A/N** : Halo~~ Saya bawa fic baru! Saya tahu ide ini pasaran sekali; yakan? Diatas saya udah tekankan kan ya baca Author's Note karena saya menjelaskan poin2 disini.

 **1.)** Kalo ada yang ngerasa, " _Ini kok mirip film lawas (_ yg gak tau apa judulnya _), pokoknya si cewek ini kelempar ke umurnya yang 30thn terus jatuh cinta sama temen deketnya sendiri."_ ohoy, seratus buat kamu yang punya pikiran kek gitu! Ide awal memang dari film itu. Aku hanya mengambil garis besarnya saja. Selanjutnya, kalian bisa temukan beberapa hal yang berbeda dari fic ini dan film itu. Ikutin terus ya~?

 **2.)** Ada yang pernah baca komik ' _Hai, Miiko!_ '? Saya ambil bagian Minseok yang kelempar ke masa depannya pakai black pearl pas buka pintu itu dari komiknya Tante Onoo.

Masih ada yang bilang ada kemiripan sama fic lainnya? PM aku aja yah. Karena ide itu manusiawi, tolong maklumi kalau ada beberapa kesamaan saja. Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, **ini fic dari beberapa film/komik yang aku kembangkan sendiri atas ideku**. So, aku boleh dong bilang ini fic asli punyaku?

Apalagi ini fic ChenMin pertamaku ( _OTP kesayangan setelah KrisHo~_ ). Mari lestarikan fic ChenMin yaoi yang mulai langka di pasaran, pemirsah~


	2. Terlewatkan

_**2017...**_

Jongdae termangu memandangi amplop biru muda yang digenggamannya. Sesekali ia mengulum bibirnya.

Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa membuang jauh-jauh amplop biru itu. Yang ada malah ia selalu bawa kemana pun sebagai jimat keberuntungan –meskipun isi amplop itu yang membuat Jongdae lebih dingin dan beku terhadap perasaan.

Perasaan tulus yang dihancurkan tanpa terkendali oleh orang yang amat ia cintai.

Jongdae gusar. Lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya kasar yang sama sekali belum dipoles apapun. Beruntung. Setidaknya setelah mengusap wajahnya, sang asisten tidak akan mengomel menemukan lelehan _eyeliner_ ataupun _blush on_ yang tidak merata.

Pintu ruangan yang lelaki ini tempati itu terbuka menampilkan sosok lelaki lain yang lebih tua setahun dari Jongdae.

"Oi, Jongdae! Ayo bersiap-siap. Setengah jam lagi giliranmu." kata Joonmyeon, Manajernya. Disusul asistennya yang akan membenahi _makeup_ dan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Ini hanya wawancara singkat saja kan, _Hyung_?" Joonmyeon, sang manajer, mengangguk. Mata lelaki itu menangkap amplop biru yang digenggam Jongdae. Manajer ini tahu masa lalu Jongdae, karena ia sudah mengenal Jongdae semenjak lelaki ini baru menjadi _trainee_. Joonmyeon masih ingat wajah dingin yang tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun itu mengenalkan diri sebagai _trainee_ yang memiliki waktu singkat untuk dilatih menjadi solois.

 **.**

 _'Maaf. Aku hanya meninggalkan ini.'_

 _'Apa ini, Hyung-ah?'_

 _'Maafkan aku, Jongdae-yah. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yang kita lalui.'_

 **.**

 _ **To: Jongdae-ku tersayang**_

 _ **"Selamat ulang tahun! Hari ini resmi umurmu genap 20 tahun bukan? Aku selalu berharap kebaikan untukmu. Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi... aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu. Tolong, maafkan aku."**_

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Suami Tipe Idealku**_."

Kim Jongdae/Chen EXO | Kim Minseok/Xiumin EXO | others

Romance | Drama | lil bit Humor?

Lenght: 2/? | Rated: Aman

#Disclaimer: Ide belong to me. Storyline and plot belong to me under my penname **Hwang0203**. The cast not my own, they belong to God and themselves.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Terlewatkan**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Heol**.

Dihadapannya kali ini adalah Wu Yifan. Dengan kemeja putih seksi, kain satin yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, serta celemek biru dengan garis vertikal putih, ditambah spatula di tangan kirinya.

 _ **Dobel heol!**_

Dia seperti ayah muda yang seksi sedang memasak untuk keluarga kecilnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku ingin pingsan_.

"Minseok?" kali ini Yifan berjongkok di depannya. Dengan raut wajah khawatir yang amat kentara. "Apa kau baik-baik saya, _Sayang_ (Yeobo)?"

 _A-apa?_ –sepertinya telinga Minseok perlu diperiksa lagi di dokter THT.

"U-uh? Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Minseok. Dia ingin memastikan sekali lagi.

Yifan di depannya tengah tersenyum tipis. " _Sayang_. Kau harus terbiasa jika aku memanggilmu begitu."

 _Astaga, Ya Tuhan, aku ingin muntah pelangi_ – batinnya menjerit.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku ' _Sayang_ '?" tanya Minseok lagi.

Yifan bangkit dengan membantu Minseok berdiri. Tatapan tajam Yifan semasa sekolah kini berganti lagi. Banyak perubahan dari diri pria blasteran itu. Yifan yang sekarang lebih dewasa, lebih keren, lebih segala-galanya. Tapi yang Minseok senangi dari Yifan adalah caranya memandang seorang Kim Minseok beda dari tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Yifan terkekeh mengusak rambut Minseok yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi cokelat terang.

"Karena sekarang kita adalah tunangan. Menikah nanti pun aku tetap memanggilmu, _Sayang_."

Minseok ingin tidur sekarang. Lalu terbangun –Yifan dewasa akan menghilang, dia akan ke sekolah dan bertemu Yifan remaja yang dingin seperti biasanya. Tapi sayangnya, ini adalah kenyataan. Dimana Minseok terlempar ke masa depannya. Mau tidak mau ini yang harus ia terima dengan segala kekagetan.

"Kalau begitu aku masak lagi. Kau lebih baik ganti pakaianmu." Yifan meninggalkannya sendirian lalu kembali dapur. Minseok masuk lagi ke kamar mandi.

Kim Minseok melihat pantulan dirinya yang ada di kaca rias kamar mandi.

Rambutnya bukan lagi hitam sampai tengkuk. Kini coklat seterang madu dipotong pendek, jangan lupakan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Dia lebih kelihatan… imut?

Pipinya lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Itu artinya dia bertambah gemuk. Tapi, dia tidak melihat atau merasakan gumpalan lemak dalam perutnya. Berarti yang gemuk hanya pipinya.

Jika membandingkan Kim Minseok versi remaja dengan Kim Minseok versi dewasa, tahun 2017 inilah yang mencengangkan.

"Yifan bilang… _kami tunangan_." bisiknya. Telapak tangannya memegang kedua pipi gemuk itu yang kini tengah merona. Lalu menepuknya kecil beberapa kali.

" _Heol_ …" bisiknya lagi. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa senang sembari meloncat-loncat.

 _Akhirnya mimpinya terkabul~_

 _Yifan akan jadi suami tipe idealnya~_

 _Hanya tinggal memiliki hunian seperti dalam mimpinya saja, dan itu tidak lama lagi akan terwujud~_

Minseok tidak sabar, sungguh. Tapi, dia menjadi sangat amat lega begitu tahu Yifan yang akan jadi ( _calon_ ) suami tipe idealnya. Maka, ia akan kembali ke masa semula.

Tunggu…

"Dimana _black pearl_ itu?" desisnya. Dia mencari ke seluruh saku pakaian dan celana yang ia gunakan. Bahkan beberapa sudut kamar mandi pun ia cari.

Tapi _black pearl_ itu menghilang.

"Ah, sudahlah. Nanti juga ketemu." desah panjang Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tumben kau hanya diam saja, _Sayang_?" tanya Yifan saat mendapati Minseok hanya duduk diam memakan hidangannya.

Minseok yang tersadar, hanya menggeleng pelan. " _Ahni_." elaknya. Bagaimana pun dia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan pribadi Minseok dewasa.

Tapi… bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyesuaikan kalau dirinya saja tidak tahu menahu tentang Minseok dewasa? Melihat Yifan yang tenang memakan makanannya itu membuat Minseok merasa senang bukan main. Dihadapannya adalah Wu Yifan versi dewasa. Yang lebih maskulin dan keren. Beruntung sekali dia bisa menjadi tunangan Yifan versi dewasa!

"Minseokkie, kau akan menulis lagi?" tanya Yifan setelah meletakkan piringnya yang kosong ke westafel. Minseok yang sedari tadi melamun bahagia ditanya mendadak gagu lagi. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ugh… iya."

"Jangan terlalu dibawa serius, oke? Jangan lupa makan dan jaga pola tidurmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku juga sibuk lima hari mendatang. Berkumpulah bersama teman-temanmu, Luhan mengomel padaku untuk memaksamu meluangkan sedikit waktu untuknya. Akan kutelepon nanti malam. Hati-hati, _Sayang_."

Minseok memerah parah ketika Yifan mendekat untuk mempertemukan bibir dan keningnya untuk dikecup. Singkat memang. Tapi bagi Minseok, itu terasa seperti waktu melambat.

 _Astaga… Ya Tuhan, kebaikan apa yang kulakukan sehingga Kau mengabulkan harapanku yang paling mulia?_

"Ungg… hati-hati." ujar Minseok lirih. Yifan tersenyum. Mengambil jas dan tas kantor untuk dibawanya pergi lalu menghilang di balik pintu apartemen.

Minseok sendirian sekarang. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan olehnya. Dia mulai mengobservasi semua yang ada didalam apartemen.

Pertama, dapur. Dapurnya bersih. Mungkin Yifan sudah membersihkannya setelah dia memasak. Kecuali bagian westafel dimana ada tumpukan piring kotor bekas mereka makan tadi. Isi lemari kanan pun hanya ada bumbu makan seadanya serta beberapa bungkus kopi, teh, ramen dan _pasta_. Isi kulkas tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja, kenapa ada banyak sekali susu kotak rasa coklat? Apa mungkin Yifan yang menaruhnya?

Kedua, ruang tengah. Ruang tengah mereka cukup nyaman; televisi yang dilingkari oleh sofa hitam yang elegan. Ada meja nakas di pojok juga beberapa pigura foto yang tertempel di tembok tidak jauh dari nakas.

Minseok melihat-lihat fotonya.

Ada fotonya bersama Luhan dan Yifan saat kelulusan. Fotonya berdua dengan Luhan yang bahkan Minseok tidak tahu. Kelihatannya itu diambil ketika mereka kuliah. Ada beberapa foto Minseok dan Yifan berdua. Satu lagi foto yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dalam foto itu, Luhan dan dirinya berdiri di dekat lelaki manis –yang ia tahu sebagai murid baru yang dekat dengan Chanyeol. Di sisi Chanyeol sendiri yang memakai jas hitam khas pengantin pria ada Yifan dan seseorang dengan wajah flat ekspresinya menyamai Yifan.

Tunggu… anak baru dan Chanyeol?

 _Mereka menikah?!_

Minseok menutup mulutnya saking terkejut. Selain teman-temannya, ada satu wajah baru yang belum ia kenali, lelaki berwajah datar di sebelah Yifan.

Selanjutnya kamar. Hanya ada satu kamar disini. Seprai yang hanya perpaduan antara warna coklat dan putih. Ada banyak sekali pigura foto –baik itu yang ukurannya kecil sampai yang terbesar– adalah fotonya berdua dengan Yifan. Minseok mendadak jadi tersipu sendiri melihat _skinship_ yang terbilang intim diantara mereka berdua.

Dan dua pigura foto yang paling besar adalah dirinya bersama Yifan berada di tengah, diapit oleh teman-temannya ( _dan juga si wajah datar yang berdiri di sebelah Luhan_ ). Dan juga fotonya bersama ayah, ibu, kakaknya, serta dua orangtua lainnya yang ia duga sebagai orangtua Yifan. Mungkinkah ini gambar ini diambil saat pertunangan mereka?

Suara yang nyaring berada di atas nakas. Ponsel dengan ukuran besar, pipuh dan layar sentuh itu menarik perhatian Minseok. Sesaat ia mengerutkan keningnya. Ini tidak seperti ponselnya yang masih menggunakan ponsel tutup _flat_.

Mengikuti insting, pemuda berpipi tembam ini menekan opsi gagang hijau ketika nama Luhan berkedip-kedip di layar.

" _Yoboseyo_?"

\ _'Ughh… kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya? Anyway, aku sudah menunggumu sepuluh menit disini. Jadi, kau dimana sekarang?_ '/

"Umm… aku masih di apartemen. Dan kau tahu Luhan; aku ini bukan Minseok. Maksudku –namaku benar Minseok, tapi aku ini datang dari masa lalu menggantikan Minseok yang sekarang!"

\'…'/

"Luhan? Kau masih disana?"

\' _Mungkin kau sudah terbentur sesuatu. Jangan mengiggau saja, cepat kesini! Aku dan Baekhyun sampai lumutan menunggumu!_ '/

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku diberi _black pearl_ oleh peramal, dia mengatakan padaku _black pearl_ itu akan membawaku ke masa depan–"

\' – _Berhentilah mengoceh, astaga, Kim Minseok! Aku menunggumu jadi cepatlah!_ '/

 _ **PIP!**_

"Halo? Xi Luhan sialan!" Minseok memandang layar ponsel itu tidak percaya. Luhan adalah sahabat terbaiknya dan dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari dirinya?

Ya ampun, sahabat macam apa Xi Luhan.

Dan sekarang ia juga harus bersiap menemui Luhan,

–dan ia tidak tahu tempat bertemu yang Luhan maksud.

Beruntung ponselnya tidak ia setel dengan kunci layar memudahkannya menghidupkan kembali ponselnya. Dengan mengandalkan insting dan akal logisnya, Minseok berhasil mengirim pesan menanyakan tempat bertemu pada Luhan dan dibalas dengan cepat oleh temannya itu.

Kim Minseok memandang pemandangan luar dari dinding transparan kaca yang hanya ditutupi gorden raksasa ini.

Seoul 2017 dan 2010 sangat berbeda sekali. Minseok bisa merasakan aura perbedaan yang kuat.

Bagaimana kehidupan tujuh tahun yang ia lewati dengan sekejap? Minseok versi dewasa memang benar-benar dewasa. Mungkin, sudah lepas dengan seragam sekolah _SHS_ membuatnya tahu kehidupan di luar sana lebih berat. Berbeda sekali dengan Minseok versi remaja yang hanya tahu mengkhayal dan bermain selayaknya anak kecil.

Ada berapa banyak waktu yang ia lewati? Ada berapa banyak momen yang ia lewatkan?

Semuanya terasa aneh dan janggal. Entahlah.

Ada satu hal sedari tadi mengusiknya. Bukan perkara impiannya bersama Yifan terkabul. Bukan juga perkara tempat tinggalnya yang belum terlaksana.

Entahlah.

Minseok masih berpikir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia datang saat musim gugur, otomatis pilihannya jatuh pada sweater biru dengan kemeja _dark blue_ sebagai lapisan dalam. Celana jins longgar ditambah ia membawa syal dalam tas selempangan untuk jaga-jaga saja. Ia hanya membawa dompet, syal, juga ponsel. Dalam tas selempangannya ada juga notes merah, tapi ia tidak tahu apa fungsinya. Banyak sekali catatan yang tidak ia mengerti. Minseok mengenakan _snapback_ biru yang ia temukan dalam almari.

Jalanan Seoul juga sudah berubah. Minseok bahkan seperti orang bodoh ketika ia sudah berada di stasiun bawah tanah. Sangat berterima kasih kepada petugas yang berjaga telah memberi Minseok arahan.

Ia sampai di _café_ yang Luhan maksud dalam kurun waktu empat puluh menit. Wow. Salahkan saja Minseok dengan jalanan Seoul yang amat berbeda dari tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Minseok mengedarkan padangannya begitu ia masuk ke dalam café. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluk lengannya dengan erat. Minseok kaget, tentu saja. Begitu ia melihat siapa pelakunya, yang ia temukan adalah wajah manis seorang lelaki imut yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Minseokkie _Hyung_ lama sekali! Lulu _Hyung_ bakal mengamuk seperti rusa jantan." kata lelaki itu yang Minseok dinyalir si anak baru yang dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Lalu si-anak-baru ( _Minseok belum tahu namanya_ ) itu menariknya tiba-tiba dan duduk di hadapan lelaki modis di depannya yang sibuk dengan ponsel.

Mata rusa itu menatapnya tajam. Minseok sampai bergidik ngeri. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama setelah ia menyadari perubahan drastis terhadap pnampilan Luhan.

Lihat saja. jins belel yang sobek di bagian lutut itu dipadukan dengan kaos dengan pola abstrak yang ditutupi oleh jaket motif bunga-bunga. Rambut yang dulunya hitam kelam itu digantikan menjadi warna coklat madu belah tengah yang cukup panjang. Jelas sisi feminim dan _manly_ milik Luhan bercampur. Auranya _manly_ , tapi untuk penampilannya cukup _girly_.

"Luhan!" Minseok tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Luhan erat. Lelaki bermaata rusa yang semula ingin marah pun jadinya enggan karena tingkah sahabatnya yang aneh.

"Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi pada rusaku? Padahal dulu kau kemana-mana selalu pakai jins selutut dan jersey klub kesayanganmu itu. Mendadak sekali kau… terlihat berbeda. Ini benar-benar Luhan? Astaga…" Minseok berdecak di akhir kalimatnya memandangi Luhan dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung rambut.

Luhan memutar maniknya, malas. "Ya! Kalau ini siasatmu untuk menghindariku, Minnie, _big wrong_."

Minseok mendelik. "Siapa yang kau panggil Minnie?!"

"Tentu saja kau!"

Minseok ingin protes, tetapi ia ingat tujuannya untuk bercerita mengenai _black pearl_ yang membawanya ke masa depan.

"Tapi, Luhan. Kau harus dengar sesuatu dariku. Ini bukanlah Kim Minseok yang kau kenal. Maksudku, aku ini Kim Minseok dari tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat kita berumur tujuh belas tahun–"

"Tunggu!" tahan Luhan. "Apa kau terbentur benda keras? Itu terdengar seperti naskah novelmu selanjutnya yang tengah kau garap."

"A-apa?"

Luhan mengangguk singkat. "Iya. Bukankah kau bercerita padaku bahwa kau menulis cerita itu untuk novelmu selanjutnya?"

"Maksudmu –aku penulis novel?"

"Astaga," Luhan mendesah kesal. "Bukan, kau itu kuli bangunan. Jelaslah! Kim Minseok, namamu bahkan sudah masuk di jejeran penulis komedi romantis yang paling laris. Andaikan kau mengikuti kata editormu untuk membuka _fanmeet_ , jelas sekali kau memiliki pembaca paling banyak."

Minseok masih mencerna perkataan Luhan. Di pikirannya, ia masih belum paham tentang naskah, editor, novel dan juga _fanmeet_.

Baekhyun –nama si anak baru– yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dan menyimak antara dua sahabat lama itu hanya diam tidak berani mengeluarkan opininya. Dia hanya diam dan akan bertindak jika keadaan membutuhkan turun tangannya.

" _Luhaeen_ ~ aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu hanya membawa _black pearl_ lalu membuka pintu hingga aku bangun tahu-tahu sudah ada Yifan yang mengaku tunanganku! Apalagi foto si anak baru ini dengan Chanyeol!" Baekhyun sedikit terperanjat saat telunjuk Minseok tepat di depan hidungnya, ditambah lagi Minseok menyebutnya si anak baru.

Panggilan itu mengingatkannya semasa SMA saat ia dan Minseok masih sering beradu mulut karena seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan. Dia benar-benar terbentur sesuatu." decak Luhan.

"Tidak!" bantah Minseok.

"Kau, iya!"

"HENTIKAN!" akhirnya Baekhyun ikut turun tangan juga.

 **.**

"Jadi, kau ini Kim Minseok di tujuh tahun yang lalu; bukan Kim Minseok versi dewasa?" ringkas Luhan sesaat setelah mendengar pengakuan Minseok serta beberapa pembuktian.

Minseok menceritakan secara detail tentang bagaimana dia mendapatkan _black pearl_ , terdamparnya ia di masa depan, sekaligus kebingungannya apa yang terjadi di masa depan.

Giliran Baekhyun dan Luhan bertanya apa yang telah terjadi tuuh tahun terakhir, Minseok sama sekali tidak tahu apapun.

" _Heol_." komentar lelaki bermata rusa ini.

"Itu juga komentarku saat pertama kali tahu ini di masa depan; 2017!"

"Jadi… kau sama sekali tidak ingat apapun tentangku, _Hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun dramastis. Tentu saja. Ia dan Minseok baru dekat enam tahun belakangan ini sedangkan Minseok terdampar dari tujuh tahun yang lalu. Setahun terlewatkan.

Dengan terpaksa, Minseok mengangguk. Baekhyun lesu. Luhan mendadak _migrain_.

* * *

 *** Suami Tipe Idealku ***

* * *

Sorotan lampu, fokus kamera dan juga riuh penonton yang tidak sabar akan idola mereka yang segera duduk di sofa merah sebagai bintang tamu episode _talkshow_ kali ini.

Presenter wanita yang juga menyandang gelar penyanyi senior itu tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Bersiap mengeluarkan kalimat pembuka pada pemirsa.

"… Kita kedatangan tamu istimewa kali ini. Penyanyi solo _Ballad_ yang bahkan sejak debut telah mencuri perhatian publik. Sudah tampan, bakat yang tidak diragukan dan memiliki kebaikan hati seperti Malaikat. Siapa yang tidak terpesona? Tidak menunggu lama, mari kita sambut untuk tamu kita kali ini; Chen!" riuh penonton makin menjadi kala sang presenter menyebutkan nama si idola.

Di balik layar yang mempertontokan _Music Video_ yang paling terbaru, Jongdae muncul dengan gurat senyum mempesona. Membungkuk hormat sebagai sapaan. " _Anyeonghaseo,_ Chen _imnida_!" lalu melangkah menuju sofa merah dan mendudukinya.

Beberapa basa-basi dan pertanyaan yang lalu serta sedikit promosi album yang baru saja ia rilis minggu lalu. Hingga akhirnya sang presenter mengajukan pertanyaan yang sudah Jongdae duga dan penonton nanti-nanti.

Di bawah panggung _talkshow_ bersama rekan kameran yang lain, Joonmyeon tengah khawatir tentang pertanyaan sang presenter.

"Beberapa penggemar mencoba mencari tahu, tapi menemui kegagalan mengenai mantan pacarmu sebelumnya. Bisakah kau memberitahu penggemarmu mengenai mantan pacar yang kau punya?"

Inilah yang ditakutkan Joonmyeon. Pertanyaan tentang mantan pacar. Ia tahu, Jongdae –artisnya yang memiliki nama panggung Chen– sensitif mengenai mantan pacar.

Cinta pertama. Pacar pertama. Sakit hati yang pertama. Joonmyeon tahu itu semua.

Jongdae tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum misterius dan terlihat tatapan kosong matanya ke arah kamera.

"Aku… punya satu pacar. Dulu sekali, enam tahun yang lalu –setahun sebelum aku memulai debutku." pengakuan ini membuat para penonton, presenter dan juga Joonmyeon menahan nafas kagetnya. Jongdae biasanya menghindar mengenai pertanyaan ini. Baik Joonmyeon dan agensi sudah susah payah menutupi kisah cinta Jongdae dan dibongkar sebegini mudah oleh artis mereka sendiri.

"Dia adalah pemuda yang baik, manis, imut dan juga periang. Bahkan aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sayangnya, dia hanya menganggapku adik sejak awal, hahaha…" tawa singkat itu bahkan dipandang sebagai tangis yang tersamar.

Jongdae ingin menutupi kisah cinta yang pahit. Selamanya,kalau bisa. Kalau bisa lagi, dia bahkan ingin mengulang waktu dan tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu lagi.

Sayangnya, takdir memanglah takdir. Bagaimana pun Jongdae menghindar, pastinya takdir akan membawanya bersinggungan dengan pemuda itu.

Kilasan memori itu berputar di kepalanya. Dia sudah cukup lama hening bermain dengan rasa penasaran penonton.

"Aku tahu dia tidak mencintaiku. Tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya sehingga hubungan kami berjalan setahun setengah sebelum ia kembali kepada orang yang dicintainya. Dia membawa orang itu untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Menolak untuk menerimaku yang sejak awal mencintainya tulus tanpa syarat. Bgeitulah, kisah cintaku yang pertama dan terakhir. Kuharap, rasa pensaran kalian akan terbayar." seulas senyum Jongdae tampilkan ke arah kamera.

Meskipun Joonmyeon yang melihatnya malah seperti luka yang tengah disamarkan, kesedihan yang coba ditutupi.

Joonmyeon tahu. Dia mencoba mencari tahu masalah Jongdae sesaat lelaki itu akan memulai debutnya. Seorang artis yang baru debut harus bersih dari masalah, kiranya itulah pemikiran Joonmyeon. Tapi dia begitu terkejut mengetahui fakta yang dibaliknya.

Lelaki yang menjabat sebagai manajer Jongdae itu meremas jaket yang tengah dipeluknya untuk Jongdae.

Sekaligus menahan rintikan gerimis dari matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau berani sekali mengatakan itu pada publik. Kuyakin, bahkan saat ini pun sudah ada beberapa artikel yang membahas kisah cintamu di acara _talkshow_ itu." buka Joonmyeon ketika mereka sudah ada di mobil.

Jongdae tidak menyahut. Dia hanya memandang ke arah luar jendela yang tengah gerimis. Kilas memorinya membawa dirinya kembali ke waktu itu. Jongdae membuka sedikit jendela mobilnya, tidak peduli Joonmyeon di kursi kemudi mengomel untuk menaikkan kembali jendelanya.

Dengan keberanian, Jongdae mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke luar jendela. Merasakan dingin air hujan yang menerjang telapak tangannya. Ia memejamkan mata. Meresapi aroma air hujan bercampur asap polusi dan aroma tanah.

 **.**

" _Hyung, hujan. Kita tidak bisa mencoba sepeda baruku kalau begini." desah Jongdae saat tahu di luar hujan, padahal mereka ingin sekali mencoba sepeda gunung yang Ayah Jongdae belikan kemarin._

 _Minseok dengan lancangnya membuka pintu garasi, mengeluarkan sepeda gunung Jongdae dari sana. Tidak peduli rintik air sudah hampir membuatnya basah._

 _Jongdae jelas saja kaget. Dia bahkan ikut dibawah hujan menahan Minseok berbuat lebih jauh._

" _Sudahlah, besok saja! Hujannya juga cukup lebat. Kenapa kau mau hujan-hujanan yang membuatmu sakit?!"_

 _Minseok tersenyum meski air hujan menyamarkan wajahnya. Jongdae tahu itu._

" _Hujan tidak membuatmu sakit, Jongdae. Hujan tidak punya niat buruk pada kita." serunya bersahutan dengan riuhnya gemuruh air hujan._

 _Jongdae mengernyit bingung. Tidak paham maksud Minseok._

" _Hujan punya pesonanya sendiri. Ketika kau masuk dan merasakan pesonanya, kau akan mengetahui dirimu jatuh cinta dan tidak pernah lepas!"_

 _Lalu Minseok menaiki sedel sepeda gunung milik Jongdae. "Kau mau naik dan merasakan pesonanya hujan?" tawar Minseok._

 _Jongdae tersenyum. "Minggir, biar aku yang akan memboncengmu." Jongdae kembali duduk di sedel sepeda dengan Minseok yang duduk di tang depan._

 _Berdua dengan sepeda di bawah guyuran hujan, Jongdae bisa mendengar tawa Minseok saat sepeda mereka menuruni tanjakan tajam._

 _Berdua dengan sepeda di bawah guyuran hujan, Jongdae jatuh lebih dalam kepada pesona Kim Minseok –bukan hujan saja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok menatap layar ponselnya. Yifan belum juga menelepon. Dia kan juga jadi enggan menelepon Yifan. Gengsi jadi alasan nomor satu.

Melalui dinding kaca transparan, Minseok tahu bahwa di luar sana hujan. "Hujan…" desisnya tanpa sadar sembari memegang sisi dinding kaca.

Tanpa basa-basi, Minseok menyalakan layar televisi ditemani coklat hangat yang ia buat beberapa menit yang lalu dan biskuit. Membawa mereka berdua di sofa untuk teman menonton.

Ia tidak terlalu pusing dengan acara televisi. Apapun itu yang ada, ia tonton. Kebetulan sekali saat itu stasiun televisi tengah menayangkan acara _talkshow_.

Presenter wanita itu Minseok kenal baik –Sunny anggota _Girls Generation_. Entah _girlband_ itu masih eksis atau tidak. Minseok tidak tahu –2010 dan 2017 amat berbanding jauh.

'… _Sudah tampan, bakat yang tidak diragukan dan memiliki kebaikan hati seperti Malaikat. Siapa yang tidak terpesona? Tidak menunggu lama, mari kita sambut untuk tamu kita kali ini; Chen!_ ' suara Sunny yang nyaring itu membawakan acara dengan apik.

Sosok lelaki di balik layar raksasa itu membuat Minseok hampir menyemburkan coklat hangatnya. Matanya melotot serta _jawdrop_ yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

Lelaki yang tengah disorot dan memamerkan senyum terbaiknya itu Minseok kenal baik. Sangat malah. Tetangga depan rumahnya. Yang ia anggap bocah sekaligus seperti adiknya sendiri.

Minseok mengingat-ingat wajah itu versi remaja dulu, membandingkan dengan versi dewasa yang saat ini wajahnya memenuhi _frame_ televisi.

Itu Kim Jongdae. Yang dipanggil Chen oleh presenter tadi.

Minseok tidak berhenti untuk menggumamkan decakan kagum kepada Kim Jongdae. Dia masih ingat cita-cita Jongdae dulu menjadi penyanyi. Kini, ia menyaksikan sendiri Jongdae yang sukses menjadi penyanyi solo ballad selama hampir lima tahun terakhir.

' _Beberapa penggemar mencoba mencari tahu, tapi menemui kegagalan mengenai mantan pacarmu sebelumnya. Bisakah kau memberitahu penggemarmu mengenai mantan pacar yang kau punya?_ ' pertanyaan Sunny yang menggoda. Bahkan para penonton pun riuh ikut terbawa suasana. Minseok yang menonton di balik televisi saja sudah menyiapkan pendnegaran yang tajam dan berusaha fokus.

Orang yang menjadi pacar Jongdae di masa lalu?

Dia sangat pensaran. Tujuh tahun lalu saat mereka bersama, Jongdae tidak pernah bercerita kepada siapapun mengenai orang yang disukainya.

Ia melihat raut wajah Jongdae yang tidak segera menjawab. Tatapan dan senyuman palsu yang diberikan Jongdae itu membawa efek pada Minseok. Dia mengenal baik Jongdae selama dua tahun sebagai tetangga sekaligus adik sendiri. Dia paham apa yang dirasakan Jongdae walaupun hanya melalui sorotan mata dan senyuman–

' _Aku… punya satu pacar. Dulu sekali, enam tahun yang lalu; setahun sebelum aku memulai debutku_.'

– _ **yang menjadi kesedihan**_.

"Wuah, jadi Jongdae dulu punya pacar?"

' _Dia adalah pemuda yang baik, manis, imut dan juga periang. Bahkan aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sayangnya, dia hanya menganggapku adik sejak awal, hahaha…_ '

Minseok memandang sedih pada Jongdae yang tengah tertawa hambar pada kamera dan penonton disana. Seolah semua merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh Jongdae. Minseok tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdenyut nyeri walaupun Jongdae tengah tertawa seolah ia tidak memiliki kesedihan akan hal menyakitkan seperti itu.

Apalagi ketika manik itu menatap kamera –seolah Jongdae juga melihatnya disana.

' _Aku tahu dia tidak mencintaiku. Tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya sehingga hubungan kami berjalan setahun setengah sebelum ia kembali kepada orang yang dicintainya. Dia membawa orang itu untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Menolak untuk menerimaku yang sejak awal mencintainya tulus tanpa syarat. Bgeitulah, kisah cintaku yang pertama dan terakhir. Kuharap, rasa pensaran kalian akan terbayar_.'

Minseok tidak tahu kenapa dadanya semakin sesak, denyut nyeri yang tidak ia mengerti mengenai sakitnya.

Tanpa sadar, ia menangis.

Melupakan hujan di luar sana yang kembali deras seiringnya hujan dalam dirinya ikut deras juga.

"Kim Jongdae…" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Love is madness, the craziest thing I've ever done**_

 _ **I cried so much and I know this**_

 _ **But I do this madness again, this terrible thing**_

 _ **I want to stop it now, it's enough**_

[ _15 & – Love is Madness_]

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hai, apa ini termasuk update cepet? Wkwkwk… sengaja lho. Soalnya fic ini bakal aku semi-hiatus/? Maksudnya, setelah ini aku bakal fokusin sama fanfic-ku yang lain yang belum kelar ( _utangku masi 3 fic, belum termasuk ikutan writing prompt_ )

Ini kan masih awal kan yah, jadi aku masi selow aja. Di chapter ini masi fokusin kebingungan Minseok antara 2010 dan 2017 ( _subtittle-nya '_ _ **Terlewatkan**_ _'_ ). So, maaf ya di chapter ini gak terlalu banyak ChenMin-KrisMin momentnya.

 _ **See ya!**_


	3. Time Machine and Blues Song

Setelah menonton acara _talkshow_ yang dihadiri solois yang kariernya tengah meroket, Chen, membuat Minseok uring-uringan sepanjang malam.

Padahal jam digital di atas nakas sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Tapi kenapa Minseok masih belum bisa memejamkan mata? Dia sudah lelah dengan segala aktivitas –baru hari ini dia datang ke dunia masa depan, bertemu Luhan dan Baekhyun serta dikejutkan oleh Jongdae yang menjadi penyanyi ( _dengan nama panggungnya, Chen_ ).

Tapi ada satu hal aneh yang mengganjal di benaknya.

Kenapa dia harus menangis? Kenapa dia harus merasakan sakit dan rasa bersalah luar biasa menggerogotinya tiba-tiba?

Minseok mencari tahu sepanjang malam. Sampai saat ia sedikit meragu mengangkat panggilan dari Yifan.

' _Aku… punya satu pacar. Dulu sekali, enam tahun yang lalu; setahun sebelum aku memulai debutku_.'

 _Siapa?_ Jongdae tidak pernah mengenalkannya. Enam tahun yang lalu… berarti saat Jongdae ada di tingkat akhir SMA dan dirinya sudah melanjutkan bangku kuliah.

 _Setahun sebelum debut?_ Berarti, Jongdae memulai kariernya lima tahun yang lalu.

'… _Tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya sehingga hubungan kami berjalan setahun setengah sebelum ia kembali kepada orang yang dicintainya_.'

 _Satu setengah tahun?_ Berarti setengah tahun saat Jongdae memulai debutnya, hubungan tersebut kandas.

Tapi pemikirannya buyar ketika lagi-lagi ponselnya menjeritkan _ringtone_. Nama beken Yifan, yaitu Kris, muncul berkedip-kedip dilayar. Dengan lesu, Minseok menggeser ikon gagang hijau lalu mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Halo, Yifan?"

\' _Yifan?_ '/ ulang Yifan di seberang sana.

Sedangkan Minseok mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Memangnya aneh ya kupanggil namamu?"

Terdengar kekehan Yifan, tapi selebihnya suara berat lelaki berdarah campuran itu terdengar menggema, \' _Tidak ada yang salah. Biasanya kau memanggilku Baobei_.'/

Minseok memukul dahinya pelan. Merutuki hal bodoh yang baru saja ia lakukan. Oh, tentu saja! Minseok masa depan berbeda dengan Minseok masa remaja!

"Ah, maafkan aku. Jadi… _Baobei_ , ada masalah apa meneleponku dini hari begini?"

\ _'Tidak apa. Apa aku salah menelepon seseorang yang kurindukan? Apalagi, tadi malam kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Ada apa, hum? Katakan padaku jika ada masalah_.'/

Minseok mengigit bibirnya. Apa Yifan cenayang hingga tahu apa yang ia resahkan? Tapi apa Minseok juga harus memberitahu Yifan apa yang ia resahkan?

\' _Seokkie?_ '/

Dan Minseok tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Tidak ada ada. Tadi malam, maaf. Aku keasyikan menonton drama." katanya dengan nada sesal.

\' _Apa kau selesai dengan naskah novelmu? Youngjae memburumu lagi tidak?_ '/

Persetan dengan naskah novel ataupun siapa itu Youngjae; Minseok tidak tahu siapapun di masa depan – kecuali Yifan, Luhan serta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Oh, satu lagi –Jongdae yang baru ia ketahui sebagai penyanyi solois _ballad_ terbaik.

\' _Seokkie, aku merindukanmu. Sial, pekerjaan ini perlahan membunuhku, hahaha._ '/

Minseok tersenyum lebar. Benarkah ini Yifan yang dingin dan berwajah datar itu? Yang selalu dielu-elukan namanya oleh seluruh penjuru sekolah? Minseok sungguh beruntung mendapatkan hati Yifan di masa depan.

"Ungg, aku juga merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang."

\' _Sudah cukup mendengar suaramu mengobati rasa rinduku. Jadi,_ jaljayo _. Mimpikan aku ya, Cinta_.'/

Pipinya memerah hanya karena omongan manis Yifan. "Kau juga. _Jaljayo_."

Dan setelah panggilan berakhir, Minseok rasa ia sudah mulai mengantuk. Malam itu ia tertidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

" _ **Suami Tipe Idealku**_."

Kim Jongdae/Chen EXO | Kim Minseok/Xiumin EXO | others

Romance | Drama | lil bit Humor?

Lenght: 2/? | Rated: Aman

#Disclaimer: Ide belong to me. Storyline and plot belong to me under my penname **Hwang0203**. The cast not my own, they belong to God and themselves.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Time Machine and Blues Song**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Minseok membuka matanya. Semilir angin yang pertama kali menyambut harinya disusul suara kicauan burung. Ia mencoba membuka mata sepenuhnya dan mendapati ia tertidur di atas padang rumput.

Ia bangun terduduk serta membulatkan matanya.

Dimana dirinya? Seingatnya, ia masih tidur di kamarnya dengan selimut hangat.

Minseok mencoba bangun tapi suara perempuan menganggetkannya.

"Halo, Kim Minseok." ketika Minseok mencari ke sumber suara, sesosok perempuan cantik tengah berdiri di depannya. Dengan senyuman yang ramah hingga membuat mata itu membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik.

Tunggu… sepertinya Minseok pernah melihat perempuan ini.

"Kalau kau lupa, masih ingat peramal di dekat mini market? Yang memberikanmu _black pearl_?"

Mata Minseok membulat lagi kali ini mulutnya pun ikut andil. "Ah! Kamu perempuan peramal itu!" serunya bahagia.

Minseok keburu berdiri dan memeluk perempuan itu erat lalu melepasnya lagi. "Kau tahu, aku amat berterima kasih padamu membiarkanku melihat masa depanku dengan alat ajaibmu itu. Tapi sekarang aku kehilangan _black pearl_. Sungguh, aku menikmati diriku yang ada di masa depan. Tapi dengan kebingungan serta banyak momen yang terlewatkan membuatku terlihat seperti orang dungu!"

"Wow, _slow down_." ucap perempuan peramal itu dan duduk dengan cantiknya di tempat dimana Minseok tadi tertidur. "Aku tahu semuanya, _okay_."

Alis pemuda ini mengkerut. "Kalau kau tahu lantas kenapa? Oh, apa kamu akan membantuku kembali ke masa lalu?! Tolonglah~"

" _No. No_." dengan telunjuk serta gelengan keras dari perempuan peramal ini, membuat Minseok mendesah kecewa.

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar disini. Sebelumnya, selamat datang di batas antara masa depan dan masa lalu! Namaku adalah Stephani Hwang, tapi aku lebih akrab dipanggil Tiffany!"

"Batas antara masa depan dan masa lalu? Lalu kau siapa sebenarnya selain peramal?"

" _Well_. Peramal juga bisa, pemegang kendali mesin waktu juga bisa. Layaknya Doraemon; aku juga bisa membawamu ke masa lalu atau masa depan dengan alat ajaib. Bedanya, aku hanya bisa membawa seseorang ke masa depannya atau ke masa lalunya. Bukan masa waktu seseorang yang dikenal _Pemain_ kami." jelas Tiffany.

"Cara kerja _Time Machine_ adalah kamu akan dibawa ke masa lalumu atau ke masa depanmu dengan syarat tidak boleh mengatakan apapun tentang dirimu yang sebelumnya. Contohnya dirimu; kamu datang dari masa lalu untuk melihat masa depanmu bukan? Jangan mengatakan hal aneh apapun tentang masa lalumu kepada orang-orang masa depan. Terlebih lagi mengenai _black pearl_ yang bisa membawamu ke waktu tertentu."

"Mereka bisa kembali sewaktu-waktu dengan cara yang sama seperti mereka datang; memegang erat _black pearl_ , membuka pintu secara keras dengan menutup kedua mata serta keinginan untuk dikembalikan ke waktu seperti semula."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak? Lalu, sekarang _black pearl_ menghilang!" protes Minseok setelah mendengar penuturan Tiffany.

Tiffany memutar kedua maniknya malas. "Hufft... karena itu. Aku belum menjelaskan rinciannya kepadamu, jadinya aku membawamu ke dalam batas antara masa lalu dan masa depan di _Time Machine_."

"Lalu… apa aku bisa kembali?"

"Syarat utama adalah," Tiffany menunjukkan jari telunjuknya membentuk angka satu. "… tidak boleh memberitahu kejadian masa lalumu jika datang ke masa depan atau memberitahu kepada orang-orang tentang _black pearl_."

"Lalu?"

Kedua mata Tiffany membola, menatap nyalang pemuda di depannya. " _Lalu?_ , kau bilang? Hei! Sadar diri atas kesalahanmu, _dong!_ "

Minseok mencoba mengingat; kira-kira apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat?

Tiffany menghela nafas karena pastinya Minseok belum sadar juga.

"Kau bilang mengenai masa lalu serta _black pearl_ kepada kedua temanmu itu?"

"Oh! Luhan dan Baekhyun!" sadar Minseok.

Ibu jari serta telunjuk Tiffany membuat bunyi. "Ya!" serunya lalu kedua mata itu menyipit tajam menatap Minseok. "Dan kau harus punya hukuman untuk itu." katanya dengan suara lirih yang menakutkan.

"Hu-hukuman?" cicit Minseok yang mulai ketakutan.

Mata Tiffany memincing. "Kau harus terjebak di masa depan selama beberapa waktu, Minseok- _ssi_. Kau bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaikinya asal kau bisa memenuhi syarat."

Minseok langsung mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, berikan aku syaratnya!"

Tapi sepertinya jalan tidak mudah untuk lelaki Kim ini lalui.

" _No. No_." kata Tiffany sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan secara gamblang. Aku hanya memberitahumu sedikit lalu kau bisa artikan sendiri."

" _Ez zintzotasun ez ikusi. Ez utzi du hyacinth zuri loreak hiltzen. Ez dezatela kulunkatzen nahia gaur_. Jangan abaikan ketulusan. Jangan biarkan bunga _hyacinth_ putih itu layu. Jangan terbuai keinginanmu saat ini." kata Tiffany.

Sedangkan Minseok masih mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkan Tiffany kepadanya.

"Nah, waktuku habis. Selamat berjuang, Minseok- _ssi_!" pamit Tiffany yang berdiri dari duduknya serta berjalan mendekati salah satu pohon yang paling besar.

"Ya! Tunggu dulu!" tahannya.

Tapi terlambat. Tiffany sudah menghilang di balik pohon besar itu, meninggalkan Minseok dengan kebingungannya sendiri.

Minseok berlari kesana kemari, berharap bertemu kembali dengan Tiffany dan bertanya lagi mengenai arti dari kalimat tersebut. Tapi nihil.

"Tolong aku! Aku harus segera kembali ke masa lalu! Ayah dan Ibuku pasti khawatir aku menghilang dua hari ini. Tolonglah!"

Tapi Minseok terjatuh saat ia berlari dalam keadaan letih dan terlalu lemah untuk kembali berlari. Dia tidak langsung bangkit, melainkan menangis.

Menangis dan dalam hati ia meminta pertolongan.

' _Seokkie?_ ' saat suara ini datang memanggil namanya, Minseok merasa sangat mengenal suara ini. Tapi matanya yang tertutup terasa berat sekali untuk terbuka.

' _Hyung? kau tidak apa-apa?_ ' Lagi. Suara ini datang lagi.

Tapi Minseok tidak ingat siapa pemilik suara ini. Rasanya familiar dan… dalam hati Minseok merindukan suara ini.

Entah kenapa.

Saat lelaki ini mencoba membuka mata, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan manik hitam seseorang yang tengah khawatir dan cemas. Serta dinding bewarna krem dengan banyak pigura tertempel. Minseok mengenali itu –apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Yifan.

"Seokkie? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara cemas Yifan masuk dalam pendengarannya. Sesaat ia baru sadar, ia tengah bermimpi.

Minseok menghambur ke dada Yifan yang duduk di sampingnya untuk sebuah pelukan. Menangis dengan rengekan. Yifan balas memeluk lelakinya dengan sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata penenang.

Di sela-sela pelukan penenangan itu, Minsoek membuka matanya kembali.

' _ **Ez zintzotasun ez ikusi. Ez utzi du hyacinth zuri loreak hiltzen. Ez dezatela kulunkatzen nahia gaur**_ _. Jangan abaikan ketulusan. Jangan biarkan bunga hyacinth putih itu layu. Jangan terbuai keinginanmu saat ini_.'

Suara Tiffany seperti menggema kembali di telinganya.

Minseok kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Yifan, sedangkan yang lebih tinggi membalas pelukan yang lebih erat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kukira kamu akan bangun dengan terkejut. Nyatanya aku yang terkejut mendengar jeritanmu meminta tolong saat tidur. Apa semalam kamu mimpi buruk?" tanya Yifan disaat sela-sela acara sarapan mereka. Minseok yang masih mengunyah roti itu hanya diam dan melamun, tidak tertarik

"Sayang?" panggil Yifan lagi dan Minseok tersentak.

"Ya?"

Yifan tersenyum lalu melanjutkan acara mengoles selai pada roti. "Kamu melamun. Aku takut kamu kenapa."

Minseok tersenyum lemah lalu menggeleng. "Aku baik." katanya cepat. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau cepat sekali? Katanya lima hari ini kamu sibuk?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku sengaja mengerjakan tugasku lebih cepat supaya cepat pulang juga. Kukira aku bakal mengejutkanmu, ternyata malah aku yang terkejut." jawab Yifan diakhiri kekehan.

Lelaki yang berpipi tembam lebih menampakkan raut bersalahnya. "Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sungguh merepotkanmu."

"Hei," Yifan beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika tunangannya itu menampakkan raut amat bersalah. Lelaki berdarah blasteran ini mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Minseok sembari mengusap punggung mungil tersebut.

"Sudahlah, hum? Lagipula aku tidak merasa kau repotkan. Kita kan sudah berjanji untuk terikat di waktu yang ditentukan." Yifan menunjukkan cincin mereka, dilanjutkan mengecup pipi Minseok mesra. "Sudahlah. Jarang sekali aku melihatmu mimpi buruk. Memikirkan sesuatu, hum?" Yifan mencoba membujuk.

"Hu'um," Minseok mengangguk lucu. "Mungkin aku terlalu… eum, terlalu rindu ayah dan ibu? Boleh aku mampir ke rumah mereka?"

"Tentu. Tapi maaf, aku ada pekerjaan. Aku bisa mengantarmu kalau kau mau."

Minseok tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan deretan giginya. "Baik! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Sebagai gantinya," Yifan memajukan wajahnya hingga jarak antara wajah mereka sedikit sekali, "Berikan aku ciuman."

Pipi Minseok memanas. Deru nafas Yifan bahkan terasa menggelitik kulit pipinya.

"yi-Yifan…" cicitnya. "Apa aku harus menciummu di pipi?"

Yifan terkekeh lembut. Tanpa aba, aba dia langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Minseok. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu sontak membulatkan matanya ketika bibir Yifan bergerak untuk melumat bibirnya pelan. Karena terbawa suasana, Minseok mengikuti permainan Yifan dengan membalas lumatan lembut itu serta menutup matanya untuk menikmati.

Lumatan kecil itu perlahan menjadi tempo yang cepat. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Minseok menjambak kecil rambut belakang Yifan sebagai pelampiasan.

"Nggh…" desah Minseok di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sepertinya Yifan tidak terganggu.

"Fanhh..." putus Minseok sembari menjauhkan wajah mereka. Begitu jarak ada diantara mereka, Minseok berusaha memasok oksigen sebanyaknya. Sedangkan Yifan malah tertawa dan mengusak rambut tunangannya ini lembut.

"Kau berlaku seperti ini adalah ciuman pertama kita." komentar si tinggi.

 _Memang, ini ciuman pertamaku! Bahkan ini ciuman panas_ , batin Minseok dalam hati.

"Kau ingin ke rumah orang tuamu kapan?"

Minseok menatap jam dinding sekilas, "Siang ini. Bisa kan?"

* * *

 **** Suami Tipe Idealku ****

* * *

Jongdae mendesah kesal.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia menulis di atas kertas, lalu membuat kertas itu lusuh kemudian berakhir di tempat sampah. Coretan tangan dan segala perasaan yang ia tumpah tidak sepenuhnya terasa dalam sebuah kata.

Joonmyeon, Sang Manajer, menatap iba sang Penyanyi kebanggaannya. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu meletakkan secangkir _green tea_ juga sepiring _cookies_ kesukaan Jongdae di dekat sang Penyanyi tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau bekerja keras untuk menciptakan lirik lagumu sendiri. Tapi pikirkan kondisi tubuhmu juga. Libur panjang begini harusnya kamu isi dengan olahraga dan istirahat bukan?" bujuk Joonmyeon.

Jongdae mengangguk singkat. Mengambil cangkir _green tea_ lalu kembali fokus pada kertas serta lembaran partitur kosong.

"Aku hanya ingin menulis lirik untuk album berikutnya. Perusahaan kejam sekali tidak memberikanku waktu panjang."

Joonmyeon tersenyum maklum, "Hei! Satu bulan itu cukup untuk sebuah lagu."

Yang dihardik hanya mengangguk malas mengiyakan.

"Kau harus buat lirikmu sendiri. Sungguh, lirik yang kau buat jauh memiliki makna daripada yang diberikan Perusahaan untukmu." komentar Joonmyeon yang disetujui Jongdae.

"Itu sudah lama sekali. Lagu pahit." kenang Jongdae.

"Setidaknya harus ada pahit ketika kau sudah terlalu banyak mengecap rasa manis." ujar Joonmyeon. Sang Manajer itu sudah duduk di samping Jongdae untuk melihat beberapa kertas partitur yang belum dibuang atau kertas yang berisikan lirik yang belum tercoret.

Jongdae menatap nanar ruang studio di depannya dengan pancaran kosong. "Aku sudah mengecap banyak pahit, asal kau tahu saja. Hanya sedikit aku merasakan manis. Dalam hitungan detik, manis itu hilang. Pahitnya sampai sekarang pun terasa."

Joonmyeon pun seolah ikut larut dalam elegi yang Jongdae ciptakan. "Aku pun punya kasus yang beda denganmu. Aku sudah mendapatkan manisnya, rasa pahit malah kuberikan untuk seseorang yang kucintai. Bodoh ya?"

Dua orang lelaki ini malah larut dalam elegi masing-masing.

Mereka mencoba bersahabat baik dengan masa lalu. Meskipun dicoba, rasa sakit dan kekecewaan itu timbul tenggelam sehingga membuat mereka hanya bisa menatap masa lalu dengan satu kata: _Penyesalan_. Tapi untuk Jongdae, orang yang ia cintai di masa lalu bukanlah sebuah penyesalan, melainkan yang abadi. Acuan untuk kisah cintanya di masa depan meskipun ketika ia melangkah maju selalu menoleh ke masa lalu hanya untuk mengenang yang tercinta.

"Aku lebih suka lagu _Blues Song_ yang kau cipatakan sendiri." kata Joonmyeon untuk memecahkan elegi dalam atmosfer mereka. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Jongdae.

"Siapa komposer yang akan kau gandeng kali ini?" tanya sang Manajer.

Jongdae memutar-mutar pensil dalam genggamannya. Pancaran mata itu serius, sedikit terlihat mengerikan. Ini sisi Jongdae yang baru setelah empat setengah tahun yang lalu ia putus cinta.

"Park Chanyeol." jawabnya mantap.

Dan Joonmyeon diam-diam berdoa dalam hati agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok turun dari mobil Yifan ketika mereka sampai di pelataran kediaman Kim –rumah orangtua Minseok. Yifan hanya mampir sebentar; minum teh sembari bertukar salam serta berpamitan kepada kedua orangtua tunangannya tersebut.

"Tumben sekali kamu datang. Tidak biasanya," cibir sang Ibu ketika mereka tengah meminum teh di ruang makan. Ayah Minseok, Tuan Hyunshik, sedang berada di halaman belakang melihat-lihat tanaman Bonsai-nya.

Minseok sedikit tertegun atas cibiran sang Ibu.

 _Tumben sekali?_ Berarti memang dia jarang sekali pulang?

"Apa salahnya? Toh, ini juga rumahku. Aku kangen Ibu dan Ayah." manja Minseok.

Sang Ibu mengerutkan alisnya, mendadak bingung oleh tingkah puteranya yang kembali bertingkah merajuk seperti saat remaja dulu.

"Kau aneh sekali, Seokkie." komentar sang Ibu. "Pertama, biasanya kamu mengunjungi kami dua minggu sekali. Ini bahkan belum ada seminggu. Kedua, kamu merajuk; padahal kebiasaan ini hilang saat kamu masuk kuliah."

Ah, perubahan yang besar. Beruntung sekali Ibunya mau membeberkan. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi _Minseok masa kini_.

Banyak perubahan di ruang tamu. Dulu, lemari pajangan yang berisi bingkai foto disulap menjadi tiang gantungan mantel dan jaket. Sofa mereka kini diganti –yang dulu sudah usang sekali. Jika dulu posisi meja makan yang berdekatan dengan ruang tengah, kini malah menjadi berdampingan dengan dapur.

Kamarnya juga berubah. Kalau dulu penuh poster pemain bola yang mendunia terpajang di dinding, kini menghilang. Rak buku yang dulu ia fungsikan sebagai tempat koleksi miniature, kini malah penuh oleh buku yang Minseok tidak paham sama sekali.

Tujuh tahun ternyata banyak memberi perubahan yang drastis.

"Bu, Kak Hyungseok kemana?" benar juga, dia tidak melihat batang hidung kakak laki-laki yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya.

"Kuharap kau masih ingat kakakmu punya pekerjaan di Jepang membawa anak serta istrinya kesana."

"HAH?! Serius?!" tanya Minseok kaget. Pasalnya, tujuh tahun yang lalu kakaknya hanyalah Mahasiswa berantakan yang akan menjadikan menikah di nomor terbawah prioritasnya.

Benar saja, ketika Minseok mampir ke kamar kakaknya tepat di sebelah kamarnya, seluruhnya hampir kosong melompong –kecuali ranjang dan lemari yang masih ada beberapa potong baju kakaknya dan baju perempuan. Dan satu lagi bingkai foto pernikahan antara kakaknya dan kakak ipar yang ia tidak tahu menahu. Mereka tampak bahagia dan serasi dalam potret pernikahan.

Ia iri. Jujur, Minseok ingin segera mengamit lengan Yifan lalu tersenyum ke arah kamera dan memamerkannya pada orang-orang yang ia kenal bahwa ia dan Yifan adalah pasangan yang berbahagia.

Minseok kembali ke kamarnya. Melihat-lihat lagi kamar yang tujuh tahun lalu masihlah kamar khas anak SMA kini menjadi interior lelaki dewasa. Lelaki ini membuka jendela kamarnya yang langsung menghadap rumah seberang.

Rumah seberang yang merupakan kediaman Kim yang lain –Kim Jongdae.

Rumah seberang tidak banyak yang berubah –kecuali mereka telah membuat garasi di halaman yang dulu mereka sering gunakan untuk sesi curhat. Serta beberapa tanaman hias di depan membuat rumah Jongdae tampak asri meskipun minimalis.

Mata tajam Minseok menangkap bayangan Ibu Jongdae, Nyonya Kim Hyeseong, keluar rumahnya sembari menenteng tas belanja. Minseok buru-buru melesat turun lalu berseru memanggil bibi tetangga depan rumah yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu sendiri.

"Bibi!" serunya. Saat wanita paruh baya itu menoleh dan mendapati Minseok terengah-engah dengan senyuman lebar, mau tak mau membuat Hyeseong kaget dan merasa ganjil.

"Minseokkie? Kim Minseok?" perjelas Hyeseong.

Minseok mengangguk kuat-kuat dan masih memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

" _Nde_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itu sudah lama sekali. Semenjak Jongdae mulai dengan dunia _entertainment_ dan kakaknya sibuk dengan urusan bangunan, Bibi dan Paman kesepian sekali. Apalagi kamu juga ikut tinggal bersama tunanganmu." ujar Bibi Hyeseong di sela-sela kegiatan mereka berbelanja.

Disinilah Minseok berakhir; menemani Bibi Hyeseong berbelanja bulanan.

"Ya. Maafkan aku tidak sering mampir."

"Ya, Bibi tahu." kilah Bibi Hyeseong. "Kata ibumu, kamu sering sekali keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri untuk referensi tulisanmu. Bagaimana bukumu kali ini? Sudah siap rilis?"

Minseok yang bingung harus menjawab apa, hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa bukunya masih tahap pengeditan oleh tim editor.

Acara berbelanja itu sedikit canggung mengingat Bibi Hyeseong ini adalah Bibi Hyeseong di masa depan. Keriput pada wajahnya mulai terlihat bahkan sekarang Bibi Hyeseong gampang mengeluh lelah ketika kami menempuh perjalanan pulang setelah berbelanja.

"Jongdae… –apa dia sering pulang, Bibi?" tanya Minseok hati-hati. Mengingat pekerjaan Jongdae sebagai penyanyi papan atas mungkin bisa disibukkan oleh jadwal yang padat sekali.

Raut wajah Bibi Hyeseong terlihat sendu tapi bergulir menjadi raut wajah bangga yang coba dipaksakan.

"Jongdae hanya pulang ketika dia punya jadwal kosong. Entah itu sebulan sekali, atau paling lama pernah dia hampir setengah tahun tidak mengunjungi rumah. Tetapi tiap kali dia menyelesaikan jadwalnya, dia merengek melakukan _video call_ bersama ayahnya dan aku," pandangan Bibi Kim menerawang jauh sekali entah kemana, "Ah, anakku masih manja ya?" kekehnya.

Minseok membalasnya dengan senyuman paksa. Dia tidak tahu haru menanggapi apa; karena ia tahu Bibi Hyeseong sedikit sensitif mengenai anaknya.

Setelah taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan gerbang keluarga Kim, Minseok turun membantu membawa kantung belanjaan yang banyaknya bukan main. Lelaki ini juga sedikit khawatir bagaimana bisa Bibi Hyeseong mengangkat barang belanjaan sebegini banyaknya tanpa bantuan Paman Kim, Jongdae, maupun si sulung Kim –Kim Jonghyun.

Memasuki kawasan ruang tengah, Minseok melihat banyak perubahan dalam interior maupun perabotan yang dipakai. Dulu dining ruang tengah sampai menjorok ke lorong dimana ruang tidur keluarga berada didominasi warna putih membosankan, kini tampak cerah dengan warna toska serta kuning gading di bagian paling atas.

Dulu hanya dibiarkan menjadi dinding tanpa sentuhan seni, kini pun tampak ramai oleh lukisan pemandangan maupun abstrak.

"Duduk dulu, sini," Bibi Hyeseong menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan. "Tunggu ya. Akan kubuatkan jus buah yang segar untukmu."

"Ahh, Bibi Hyeseong~ itu merepotkan~" Minseok berseru dengan nada manja membuat Bibi Hyeseong terkekeh.

"Kamu masih sama seperti dulu. Sikap manjamu itu tidak berubah." katanya, lalu Minseok tertawa menanggapinya.

"Bi, boleh aku ke lorong kamar? Aku ingin lihat kamar Jongdae."

"Oh, baiklah. Dia tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya jadi masuk saja."

Minseok menelusuri lorong dimana kanan kiri sisi terdapat pintu yang menuju kamar utama. Ada empat pintu tepatnya –kamar orangtua Jongdae bersebelahan dengan toilet, serta kamar Jongdae yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Jonghyun.

Pintunya ternyata masih sama. Pintu kayu bewarna coklat mahoni dengan ukiran simpel di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Minseok meraba kembali permukaan pintu itu. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali. Perasaan aneh yang terselip pada dirinya itu membuat Minseok bingung.

Bingung sekaligus… _sedih_.

Perasaannya sudah begini ketika berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jongdae. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Minseok memberanikan memutar kenop pintu.

Ketika daun pintu itu terbuka lebar, kesan rapi dan simpel yang dipikirkan Minseok. _Single bed_ itu masih terasa empuk untuk diduduki. Meja belajar serta komputer lama yang masih saja bertahan. Rak buku yang dulunya penuh komik, sebagian entah menghilang digantikan buku-buku yang tebal juga album musik dari penyanyi di seluruh belahan dunia.

Dominasi warna biru langit menjadi poin plus suasana sejuk dalam kamar.

"Wah, ini seperti kembali ke tujuh tahun yang lalu." gumamnya. Melirik sebentar ke rak buku dan eksistensi dua buah koper di sudut ruangan, "meskipun ada beberapa barang yang hilang dan datang sih."

Minseok masih betah meneliti kamar Jongdae hingga _tape_ yang ada di atas nakas mencuri perhatiannya. Begitu Minseok menekan tombol _on_ , bunyi gesekan terdengar. Sepertinya, di dalam _tape_ ini masih ada keping kasetnya. Tidak ada salahnya ia langsung memasang _earphone_ pada kedua telinganya.

Detik pertama ketika diputar adalah dentingan pinao disusul alunan violin yang lembut. Hingga waktunya suara Jongdae terdengar. Minseok memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia mencoba menghayati dan menilai suara Jongdae yang selalu ia puji kehebatannya.

 _I stand in front of you._  
 _I brought the sincere love._  
 _But I've seen from you is only shabby paper._  
 _That would have been a thousand times, it's written not with your heart._

Begitu penggalan lirik terurai satu persatu, Minseok tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada di otaknya.

Tubuhnya seketika menegang. Terasa menyesakkan yang Minseok tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merasakan sesak tersebut. Dalam dirinya terasa kosong, ada sesuatu yang hilang tetapi ia tidak tahu apa.

Merasa bodoh –mungkin itulah yang bisa Minseok perkirakan.

 _I stand in front of you._  
 _Even though I know, I'm trying to be fine._  
 _Because my world only you._  
 _So I tried to not know what you saved from me._

Tetapi, suara Jongdae yang membuatnya terlempar ke dalam kilasan balik. Seperti pemutar film lama yang rusak –samar-samar Minseok bisa melihat dirinya, Jongdae dan Yifan dalam satu waktu. Beberapa momen antara dirinya dan Jongdae yang ia tidak tahu kapan terjadi.

 **.**

 _When your step is turned, when the first snow fall._  
 _Blue envelope that you left for me, like a bullet._  
 _When your step away._  
 _That's when the tears always be my friend._  
 _How could you do this to me?_

Secara blur, dalam bayangannya ia melihat tubuh Jongdae berdiri di pinggir jembatan layang yang berdiri tegak di atas Sungai Han.

Rapuh. Tapi ia tidakbisa menggapai punggung itu untuk sekedar memberikan kekuatan.

 **.**

 _I tried to look okay to you._  
 _Now, I'll keep trying._  
 _Then I will stand in front of you with a smile._  
 _Although what I did was very foolish._

Tepat ketika lagu itu berakhir, bayangan wajah Jongdae yang sendu sekaligus dengan senyuman yang dipaksa itu memenuhi otaknya.

Sergapan rasa aneh itu kembali muncul bersamaan pertanyaan yang enggan dijawab siapapun.

 _Kenapa ia bisa setega itu? Kenapa ia harus melakukannya?_

Yang menjadi tunggal dari semua pertanyaan itu adalah–

– _Kenapa ia tidak bisa lepas dari jerat perasaan yang membingungkan?_

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka secara kasar itu mengagetkan Minseok. Otomatis, kelopak matanya terbuka dan mendapati si pelaku utama yang tidak lain adalah Jongdae sendiri.

Dan ia tidak sadar bahwa mata serta pipinya sudah banjir airmata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ingat, jam lima sore jadwalmu adalah bertemu Park Chanyeol dan Jang Woo untuk diskusi album terbarumu musim depan."

Jongdae sudah lelah direcoki pengingat yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya oleh sang Manajer, Kim Joonmyeon.

"Aku hanya mampir ke rumah sebentar, tidak lama. Kupastikan sebelum jam lima aku sudah ada di studio!" pertegas Jongdae sebelum akhirnya turun dari van yang berhenti tepat di rumah orangtuanya.

Van yang dikendarai Joonmyeon sudah berlalu, Jongdae baru bernafas lega. Penyanyi ini segera melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya lalu bertemu sang Ibu. Minggu lalu seharusnya sudah terjadwal untuknya menengok Ayah dan Ibu. Tapi jadwalnya minggu lalu sangat padat –hanya mampir satu jam sekedar bertemu satu sama lain pun susah. Mumpung beberapa jam ini jadwalnya kosong, toh, tidak ada salahnya berkunjung menggantikan waktu lalu yang tidak sempat.

"Ibu! Aku datang!" serunya setelah melepaskan sepatu dan menaruhnya ke dalam rak.

Kim Hyeseong –ibunya– tergopoh-gopoh datang dari arah dapur dengan celemek yang masih terpakai serta spatula yang masih digenggamannya.

"Oh, ya ampun! Ibu kira kamu akan berkunjung bulan depan!" seru ibunya serya memeluk si bungsu Kim.

Jongdae terkekeh. Padahal umurnya sudah dua puluh tahun lebih, tetapi baik ibu serta ayahnya masih menganggap Jongdae sebagai anak bungsu mereka yang manja. Menyebalkan, tetapi ada kalanya Jongdae menikmatinya.

"Aku punya beberapa jam kosong sebelum jam lima. oh, ngomong-ngomong ibu sedang memasak makan malam nanti?"

"Ya. Aku membuat lebih banyak. Ada seorang lagi yang akan ikut makan malam nanti."

Jongdae mengertukan kedua alisnya. Tidak biasanya sang ibu penuh kejutan serta misteri begini. "Oh, siapa?"

Sang ibu tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab, "Minseokkie. Dia baik sekali mau menemani ibu berbelanja dan membawakan kantung belanjaan ibu."

Mata Jongdae membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya menegang tanpa perintah. Refleksi pada tubuhnya terhadap satu nama itu masih sama seperti dulu ketika cerita manis itu masih nyata. Mengingat beberapa tahun ini mereka melewatinya dengan buruk.

"Di-dimana dia sekarang?"

"Oh, kurasa dia masuk ke kamarmu."

 _Sial!_ , batin Jongdae. Ia sedikit berlari menuju lorong kamar. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, ia masih termangu. Belum melakukan pergerakan apapun kecuali berdiri mematung selama beberapa detik.

Keraguan itu datang pada dirinya.

 _Haruskah ia membuka pintu kamar ini lalu mereka akan bertatap muka?_ Ini sudah lebih dari empat tahun semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk membalikkan punggung masing-masing menuju jalan yang dikehendaki.

Dengan telapak tangan yang berkeringat, ia membuka kenop pintu dan membukanya secara kasar.

Manik coklat yang menjadi magnetnya sampai sekarang itu menarik diri Jongdae –membuatnya menyelam lebih jauh lagi meskipun terperangah dalam seperkian detik.

Mata yang dulu ia agungkan keindahannya itu basah.

Jongdae masih berdiri di tempatnya. Apalagi matanya menangkap sebuah _tape_ yang ada di pangkuan Minseok.

 _Apakah lelaki itu mendengarkan lagunya?_

Jongdae hanya dapat menyuarakan pertanyaannya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hola putas! Ini bahkan lama sekali semenjak chapter 2 kan? Aku minta maaf. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, kata atau kalimat yang kalian sulit pahami yang bisa timbul salah tafsir. Maaf ya, aku ngetik fic ini disela-sela stress gara-gara tugas. Jadi maaf kalau setengah hancur, hahaha :v

Untuk yg masi belum mengerti cara main/cara kerja Time Machine, bakal aku jelasin di chapter depan (kalau memungkinkan ya) atau yg ndak sabar, bisa PM aku.

 _See ya!_


	4. Mudah Saja Bagimu

[ **BGM: Taylor Swift – Enchanted** ]

Manik mata mereka terus beradu. Baik Jongdae maupun Minseok masih tidak ingin lepas satu sama lain. Seperti benang yang mengikat kedua kain untuk menyatu –mereka tahu bahwa tidak semudah ketika mengucapkan kata ' _Halo_ ' seperti biasanya.

Lebih kompleks dari biasanya. Dan Jongdae tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa.

Sedang Minseok diujung sana tengah menggeram dalam hati. Dia tidak tahu apa yang hatinya rasakan ketika melihat Jongdae. Kaget, tentu saja! Tapi ada hal lain ketika penyanyi kondang itu menatapnya lain seperti biasa.

Kerinduan… _kesakitan yang tersirat_ … entah kenapa Minseok diliputi kabut abu.

Kabut abu pekat yang membuatnya terus dibayangi hujan turun.

Ia tahu keadaan semakin canggung maka dengan gerak yang sedikit ceroboh, Minseok meletakkan _walkman_ milik Jongdae di atas nakas dan mencoba tersenyum.

"H-hai Jongdae." sapanya mencoba mencarikan ketegangan. "Maaf aku lancang."

Jongdae tidak bicara apapun. Manik mata itu menatap keadaan di luar jendela sana.

Gerimis.

Minseok ikut menoleh dan mendapati rintikan air di luar sana.

Seolah langit paham perasaan kedua insan – _atau lebih tepatnya hanya Jongdae?_

* * *

 _ **...**  
_

* * *

" _ **Suami Tipe Idealku**_."

Kim Jongdae/Chen EXO | Kim Minseok/Xiumin EXO | others

Romance | Drama | lil bit Humor?

Lenght: 4/? | Rated: Aman

#Disclaimer: Ide belong to me. Storyline and plot belong to me under my penname **Hwang0203**. The cast not my own, they belong to God and themselves.

 _Backsound_ :

 **Taylor Swift** – Enchanted

 **Sheila On 7** – _Mudah Saja_

 **Sheila On 7 –** _Berhenti Berharap_

 **Sheila On 7** – _Temani Aku_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Mudah Saja Bagimu**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo, Minseok. Jangan sungkan untuk tambah lagi." tawar Hyeseong sembari meletakkan piring berisi tumis jagung muda dan beberapa macam sayur kesukaan Minseok.

"Tidak perlu, Bi. Pasti di rumah Ibu juga memasak banyak untukku. Tidak enak juga kalau aku pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan perut kenyang." tolak halus Minseok.

Sedang disana Jongdae memakan bagiannnya dengan khidmat. Tidak tertarik dengan pemuda manis dan ibunya peributkan.

" _Aigoo_ , anak yang baik. Cha, aku mengerti." Hyeseong tidak lagi meletakkan piring lauk di dekat Minseok. "Tidak seperti anakku yang satu ini. Tahu kalau dia akan pulang yang pastinya ibu akan memasak banyak, tahu-tahu dia bawa pulang banyak makanan yang dibelinya di luar. Atau juga, pulang dalam keadaan perut kenyang."

Minseok hanya terkekeh kecil –dia hanya bingung ingin bereaksi seperti apa. Berkomentar takut menyinggung Jongdae, ikut berpihak pada Bibi Hyeseong juga membuatnya tampak jahat.

"Oh ya, kapan kamu menikah? Bukannya kamu sudah dilamar tahun lalu ya."

Minseok mengulum senyum. Bahkan kapan ia dilamar pun Minseok tidak tahu. Wajar saja, ini bukan Minseok di masa depan, ini masih Kim Minseok 17 tahun yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Umm… aku tidak tahu kapan. Yifan masih dalam masa promosi jabatan dan aku juga masih sibuk dengan naskah novelku yang berikutnya." ujar Minseok sedikit terbata. Karena jelas apa yang ia katakan adalah kebohongan. Dengan meramu dari informasi yang ia dapat, Minseok sudah seperti pebohong ulung walau hanya tiga hari saja.

Tapi obrolan Hyeseong dan Minseok tertunda akibat suara dentingan sendok beradu dengan piring. Jongdae pelakunya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya." ujar Jongdae lalu bangkit meninggalkan meja makan berniat menuju kamarnya.

Hyeseong melihat tingkah sang putra bungsu pun menghela nafas. "Maafkan sikap Jongdae ya, Minseok. Semenjak kamu memilih bersama tunanganmu, dia menjadi agak sensitif dan cenderung menjauhimu."

Minseok membulatkan kedua matanya. "Benarkah?"

Anggukan dari Hyeseong membuat Minseok percaya. "Betul. Dia kan bahkan jarang menghubungi dan membicarakanmu. Apa kamu tidak merasa dijauhi olehnya?"

Minseok menggeleng dengan lemah, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Tidak. Selama ini aku merasa Jongdae sedang sibuk dengan jadwalnya saja. Bukankah dia penyanyi papan atas? Aku selalu berdoa untuk kesuksesannya." jawabnya.

Wanita dua anak ini mengusak rambut Minseok gemas. " _Aigoo_ ~ anak baik. Meskipun kamu dijauhi, tapi tetap saja kamu mendukung Jongdae. Minseok masih sama seperti jaman sekolah dulu ya." ujar gemas Bibi Hyeseong kepada Minseok.

Lelaki berpipi bulat ini sempat khawatir karena kalimat yang diucapkan seolah tahu ia bukan ' _Minseok 24_ _th_ ' melainkan ' _Minseok 17_ _th_ '.

"Bibi, aku ingin bertanya."

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau bebas bertanya padaku, Seokkie." Hyeseong menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa… a-apa yang membuat Jongdae membenciku –selain karena aku memilih Yifan?"

Wanita paruh baya itu langsung menurunkan senyumnya. Minseok semakin merasa ada yang janggal.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , bisakah aku membatalkan pertemuanku dengan Park Chanyeol dan Jang Woo- _nim_?" Jongdae bertanya pada sang Manajer di seberang telepon sana.

\' _Ya! Kau gila?! Jadwal mereka juga sama padatnya sepertimu! Kau punya waktu luang membahas proyek album terbarumu dua bulan lagi sedangkan Park Chanyeol dan Jang Woo tidak punya jadwal kosong dua bulan lagi!_ '/

"Kami bisa bahas ini lewat _e-mail_. Detailnya lagi ya saat jadwal kami sama-sama kosong. Lagian, Jang Woo nim kan punya waktu luang banyak kan. Setahuku dia hanya komposer lagu yang biasa."

\ _'Memang, tapi itu dulu sebelum dia mengkomposisi lagu debut Red Velvet_ Happiness _yang melejit itu. Dia punya banyak tawaran_.'/

Jongdae menggeram pelan. Dan disaat ia akan membantah ucapan sang Manajer, pintu kamarnya terketuk. Tanpa ijin atau meminta sang manajer menutup sambungan, Jongdae yang lebih dulu memutuskan sambungan tanpa berkata apapun.

Begitu ia memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya, sosok Minseok yang berdiri dengan perasaan gugup itu membuat Jongdae bertanya dalam hati. Apa yang membuat lelaki mungil ini muncul di hadapannya hanya berdua saja? Terlebih di kamarnya saja, area pribadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya terkesan ketus. Sungguh, kalau pun bukan karena masa lalu, mungkin Jongdae akan menampilkan senyum yang hangat seperti yang ia lakukan dulu.

Tapi dia bukan Kim Jongdae seperti tiga setengah tahun lalu untuk terakhir kalinya memaklumi Kim Minseok. Dia adalah Chen –penyanyi kondang yang tidak peduli tentang hubungan asmara.

"Umm… mengobrol? Kukira kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol 'kan? Kau sibuk, aku juga. Mumpung bertemu, mungkin banyak hal yang ingin kau ceritakan–"

"Tidak."

"–misal… apa?!"

"Pergilah. Mungkin saja tunanganmu kalang kabut tidak menemukanmu di rumah orangtuamu." sarkasme. Gaya bicara Jongdae terhadapnya berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat!

Minseok masih tidak mengerti. Bibi Hyeseong tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Ia kira ia bisa mendapatkannya melalui Jongdae. Tetapi pemuda yang kini dalam versi dewasanya tampak acuh tak acuh terhadapnya.

Memangnya apa yang sudah diperbuat _Kim Minseok 24th_?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi… ini bukan Jongdae yang dulu."

Jongdae mendengus. Antara ingin percaya atau tidak. Apa Minseok mencoba untuk terlihat lugu dan polos seolah kejadian tiga setengah tahun yang lalu adalah omong kosong?

Ia tidak semudah dulu. Lelaki mungil yang menunjukkan raut bingung ini sudah membuat hatinya mendingin bagai es batu. Dan ia mencoba untuk melelehkan hatinya kembali?

Maaf, Jongdae tidak ingin masuk ke lubang yang sama sekali pun hatinya terus berpaku pada lelaki mungil ini.

"Pulanglah," satu kata final sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu kamanya dengan pelan. Mneinggalkan Minseok yang membuat hatinya menyesali perbuatannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Wajah Minseok yang murung sekaligus terluka atas sikap barunya yang sengaja ia buat untuk benteng pertahanan.

Penyanyi kondang ini menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu lalu menutup matanya perlahan. Helaan nafas panjang lolos dari mulutnya disusul kelopaknya yang kembali terbuka.

Perasaan yang menggerogotinya sama seperti ia melihat Minseok dalam balutan seragam SMA, enam tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jongdae berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Minseok dengan berbekal kemeja dan jas keren hasil pinjam dari Jonghyun –kakaknya. Buket bunga sudah dalam genggamannya serta katu ucapan yang tersemat di dalam buket. Dengan langkah berani, Jongdae memasuki lapangan yang dekat dengan aula sekolah. Banyak sekali orangtua ataupun kerabat yang datang di upacara kelulusan._

 _Sepertinya upacara telah selesai dilihat dari berbaurnya (mantan) murid tingkat akhir bersama para kerabat mereka berfoto bersama. Pastinya Minseok juga ada. Ia menelusuri pandangannya hingga bertemu orangtua Minseok._

 _Mereka selesai berfoto dan akan berniat kembali ke rumah. Kata Bibi Jinmi –ibu Minseok–, anaknya tengah berbaur bersama teman-temannya. Jongdae juga sempat bertemu Luhan yang merupakan teman baik Minseok, berniat menanyakan keberadaan si mungil kesayangannya._

" _Minseok tadi ingin berfoto dengan Yifan. Ia tidak memintaku menemaninya. Kupikir, dia masih mengobrol dengan Yifan tapi kata si tiang itu Minseok sudah pergi dari tadi."_

 _Dan Jongdae terus mencari keberadaan Minseok. Mengelilingi seluruh penjuru sekolah bak ia mengenal baik sekolah Minseok seperti sekolahnya sendiri._

 _Tidak jauh dari aula, dekat dnegan taman gedung indoor basket, ia menemukan Minseok meringkuk dengan bulir air mata yang deras._

 _Jongdae ikut berjongkok di depan Minseok. Meletakkan buket bunga di samping si mungil sembari mendekap tubuh ringkih itu tanpa banyak bertanya. Minseok terus saja menangis meskipun ia tahu Jongdae menenangkannya._

" _Yi-Yifan… dia bilang dia punya kekasih. Bahkan ta-tadi… kekasihnya datang dan memperknalkan diri kepadaku. A-aku bodoh, berharap yang tidak pasti." Minseok menjelaskan di sela-sela tangisnya._

 _Jongdae tidak berkata apapun. ia merasa seperti ada luka tembak meninggalkan bekas menganga di jantungnya melihat Minseok menangis dan terluka._

 _Jadi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memeluk Minseok sampai lelaki mungilnya lelah dan tertidur dalam gendongannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pulang dari kediaman rumah Kim Jongdae, ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan dimana Yifan duduk di sofa ruang tengah mengobrol bersama ayahnya serta ibunya mengomel atas dirinya yang entah pergi kemana hingga membuat Yifan khawatir.

Dengan janji akan mampir sesering mungkin, Minseok dan Yifan pamit pulang menuju apartemen mereka.

"Kau terlihat murung. Sedang memikirkan apa?" pertanyaan Yifan mampu membuat lamunan Minseok buyar. Ia melirik sekilas Yifan di kursi kemudi lalu kembali melihat ke depan –dimana banyak mobil serta jalanan yang penuh.

"Tidak ada. Hanya bertemu tetangga yang dulu menjadi teman baik." ujarnya. Ia ingat kembali perlakuan Jongdae yang dingin kepadanya.

"Oh. Lalu?"

"Hanya saja… ada banyak perubahan yang tidak bisa aku pahami." lirihnya.

Yifan sesekali melirik ke arah Minseok yang murung. Ia tidak bisa menyetir sembarangan karena ini juga demi keselamatan mereka. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap lembut ujung kepala Minseok.

"Semua orang pasti akan berubah seiring waktu." ujarnya bijak mencoba menenangkan Minseok.

"Hujan…" lirih Minseok saat melihat ke luar jendela yang ternyata basah oleh rintik air.

Jari Yifan terulur untuk menekan tombol _on_ pada radio. Ia pikir, tidak ada salahnya mendengarkan lagu saat hujan di perjalanan mereka menuju apartemen.

[ **BGM: Sheila On 7 – Mudah Saja** ]

' _Hujan ya? Mungkin, jika hujan kalian akan ingat kenangan masa lalu. Pantasnya kami akan memutarkan lagu ballad yang cocok dengan hujan yang sendu di malam hari. Cha, ini lagu dari penyanyi ballad yang tidak asing namanya, Chen, dengan lagunya yang baru rilis bulan lalu –So Easy For You_ (*).' –suara si penyiar radio sebelum mereka memperdengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan.

 **.**

 _Tuhan,_  
 _Aku berjalan menyusuri malam._  
 _Setelah patah hatiku._  
 _Aku berdoa semoga saja ini terbaik untuknya._  
 _(Dia bilang) Kau harus bisa seperti aku_  
 _Yang sudah biarlah sudah_

Yifan menggeram. Pegangan pada kemudi tanpa sadar ia cengkram kuat. Hatinya gelisah mengingat beberapa kenangan yang terbuka.

Benar kata si penyiar radio –hujan sendu adalah saat di malam hari ketika memori lama kembali, nama-nama orang di masa lalu ikut mengambang.

Satu nama muncul dalam benak Yifan. _Sang mantan kekasih_.

 **.**

 _Mudah saja bagimu_  
 _Mudah saja untukmu_  
 _Andai saja… cintamu seperti cintaku_

Jongdae terus memandangi hujan yang terus-terusan mengguyur tanah Bumi. Sesekali angin yang dihempaskan alam membuat bergidik kedinginan.

Tapi ia kembali menyelami kenangan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat hujan punya pesona seperti apa yang dikatakan Minseok.

Sekarang baginya hujan tidak lagi punya pesona. Hujan malah mengingatkannya pada sosok Minseok – _yang menanamkan luka hingga sanggup membuat Jongdae menutup hatinya kepada siapapun_.

 **.**

 _Selang waktu berjalan kau kembali datang_  
 _Tanyakan keadaanku_  
 _(Ku bilang) Kau tak berhak tanyakan hidupku_  
 _Membuatku semakin terluka_

Joonmyeon menyesap kopi panasnya begitu melihat rintikan hujan di luar sana, dari balik kaca raksasa ruang kerjanya.

Ia mendengarkan lagu Jongdae yang diputar di radio. Lalu menghela nafas. Itu mengingatkannya saat dua tahun yang lalu bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Mantan kekasih yang selalu tertanam dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 _Mudah saja bagimu_  
 _Mudah saja untukmu_  
 _Andai saja… lukamu seperti lukaku_

Minseok mengusap kaca jendela yang berembun karena air hujan demi memperjelas pemandangan yang disajikan di balik kaca jendela.

Lampu jalanan dan toko, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang meksipun sendirian atau bergandengan tangan bersama sang kekasih. Melihat ekspresi mereka yang penuh aneka warna membuat Minseok tanpa sadar menampilkan senyum tipis.

Ia tidak tahu. Kenapa ia terus-menerus memikirkan kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat kepada Jongdae?

* * *

 **** Jongdae – Minseok ****

* * *

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya begitu sadar angin bertiup cukup kencang. Hal pertama dilihatnya adalah langit biru dengan gumpalan awan putih tebal seperti kapas.

Ini bukan kamarnya, tebak Minseok. Benar saja, ketika tubuhnya terbangun gemersik rumput adalah yang dirasakan kulitnya.

Pohon besar yang berdiri tepat disamping tubuhnya adalah pohon yang sama ketika ia bertemu Tiffany–

–tunggu dulu… _**Tiffany?!**_

Minseok menolah kesana-meari, berharap menemukan perempuan itu lagi. Ia sadar ini bukan dunia mimpinya. Melainkan dunia batas antara masa depan dan masa lalu.

"Mencariku?" Tiffany tiba-tiba muncul dengan balutan jubah putih selutut dan tudung yang menaungi kepalanya dari sinar matahari.

"Astaga! Kau menganggetkanku!" desah Minseok, perempuan itu mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan kembali pada rutinias awalnya –memberi makan para burung Dara.

"Tiff, kalau aku ada di dunia batas, maka ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan kan?" tanya Minseok ragu. Ia hanya menyimpulkan dari kejadian kemarin.

Perempuan itu tersenyum hingga matanya melengkung bak bulan sabit. "Pintar! Cepat sekali kau menyimpulkannya."

Minseok mengendikkan bahunya. "Insting."

"Dengar ya," gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya. "aku punya satu kunci terbesarmu yang lain untuk kembali ke masa semula!" katanya dengan nada rendah membuat Minseok membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Serius?!"

Bukan kata-kata, tetapi anggukan serta ekspresi meyakinkan itu yang Tiffany tunjukkan.

"A-apa itu?"

"Kau barusan bertemu dengan seseorang yang jadi kuncimu."

Minseok mengernyitkan alisnya. Siapa ya? Kemarin dia bertemu banyak orang. Ayah dan ibunya, Bibi Hyeseong dan… _Kim Jongdae_.

Tapi tidak mungkin kan Kim Jongdae mengingat sikap lelaki itu bersikap kasar kepadanya.

"Yap, itu Kim Jongdae." kata Tiffany dengan cuek seolah bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Minseok.

"Apa hubungannya Jongdae dengan masa depanku saat ini?!"

Tiffany hanya menampilkan senyumnya yang penuh teka-teki. Seolah jawaban yang akan disampaikan bukanlah ekspetasi awal lelaki ini.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa memberitahumu Kim Jongdae adalah kunci utamamu yang lain. Terserah kau ingin mendapatkan kunci itu dengan cara mendekatinya atau menolak kuncimu dengan hanya terus-terusan disini. Hukumanmu adalah selamanya jika kau tidak segera mendapatkan kuncimu."

"Jika aku tidak mendekati kunciku… maka aku terjebak disini selamanya."

" _Ding dong_!"

Selagi Minseok sibuk beripikir, ia sampai tidak menyadari Tiffany ikut terbang bersama sekumpulan burung Dara serta pemandangan bukit yang hijau asri ternyata sedang mengalami badai. Sebuah angin yang makin kencang hingga sanggup membuat Minseok kewalahan untuk sekedar berdiri.

Hingga saat Minseok mencoba berdiri dan terjatuh kembali, ia membuka matanya.

Langit kamarnya yang minim penerangan adalah hal pertama yang Minseok lihat.

Tiffany, bukit yang hijau asri serta sekumpulan burung Dara menghilang entah kemana. Digantikan satu kunci utamanya adalah: **Kim Jongdae**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibi Hyeseong tidak mungkin sanggup ia intograsi mengingat kejadian semalam. Apalagi Kim Jongdae secara langsung. Ia kembali bergidik mengingat hunusan tatapan tajam yang Jongdae berikan semalam.

Untung saja ada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menemaninya selama tujuh tahun perjalanan hidupnya. Jadi bertanya kepada mereka tidak ada salahnya –itupun kalau Minseok di masa depan terbuka dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka menikati waktu luang di siang hari. Luhan adalah editor majalah desain interior rumah, jadi korupsi beberapa jam setelah makan siang bukan hal masalah mengingat bawahannya akan membantu Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun memiliki usaha sendiri sebuah toko roti–jadi tidak perlu kuatir dengan jam makan siang yang sempit seperti orang kantoran.

"Jadi, sahabatku tujuh belas tahun –ada apa mengumpulkan kami disini?" tanya Luhan sembari mengaduk jus alpukat miliknya.

"Apa… Baekhyun mengenalku sejak dulu?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis, "Maksud Minseok _hyung_?"

"M-maksudku…" Minseok mengeluarkan helaan nafasnya sebentar. "… apa sebelum aku lulus SMU dulu kita dekat?"

Senyum Baekhyun mendadak cerah. "Oh! Itu benar! Kita menjadi dekat saat satu tim untuk perwakilan kejuaraan bela diri. Minseok _hyung_ dalam taekwondo dan aku di bidang hapkido!" seperti seorang anak kecil yang bercerita manisnya permen _lollipop_ , mungkin itu yang menggambarkan Baekhyun saat ini. Mata sipit itu berkilau lucu seperti anak anjing. Dalam hati Minseok merasa wajar jika Chanyeol jatuh hati pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau juga mengenal Kim Jongdae kan?" tanya Minseok hati-hati. Dan Baekhyun berhenti mengembangkan senyum simpulnya sedang Luhan terhenti sejenak melirik ponselnya kini berganti fokus pada sahabatnya –Kim Minseok.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Minseok tahu ada yang tidak beres ketika menyebutkan nama tetangga, teman mainnya sekaligus penyanyi _ballad_ yang kondang –Kim Jongdae.

"Y-ya… _hyung_ yang mengenalkan kami. Ternyata Jongdae juga teman satu sekolahku dulu sebelum pindah ke sekolah kalian." jelas Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan dan Minseok bergantian.

"Bagus!" Minseok bertepuk tangan ringan. "Bisakah kalian menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jongdae padaku?"

"Kenapa mendadak?! Ah, pasti kau kaget ya melihat Jongdae menyanyi di televisi!" seru Luhan dibuat-buat, membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arah mereka karena kalimat Luhan yang secara tidak langsung menyebutkan ' _penyanyi_ '.

"Ya. Dan lebih kagetnya saat aku berkunjung ke rumah orangtuaku, kebetulan ada Jongdae yang juga berkunjung." cerita Minseok sedikit pelan, takut ada pengunjung lain yang tahu mereka mengenal penyanyi ballad kondang saat ini; Chen atau Kim Jongdae.

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling tatap. Masih ada keraguan ketika mereka ingin mengungkapkan apa yang telah terjadi pada Minseok dan Jongdae.

Minseok melihat keraguan dari mereka. "Tolong jangan tutupi apapun. Ceritakan padaku sejujurnya." pintaynya mutlak tanpa bantahan.

Luhan serta Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

[ **BGM: Sheila On 7 – Berhenti Berharap** ]

Minseok sengaja menghindari Baekhyun dan Luhan setelah mereka telah membeberkan perseteruan kasat mata apakah yang terjadi padanya dan Jongdae.

Dengan lesu, Minseok duduk di bangku tunggu yang tersedia di halte. Sembari menatap langit yang berubah menjadi warna oranye.

Minseok mendongak, mencoba menantang angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Maniknya bersibobrok dengan warna jingga dan putihnya awan. Seolah langit juga ikut merenung sepertinya.

Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan Luhan begitu mencengangkan untuknya. Satu hal yang tidak pernah diduga Minseok sebelumnya.

Ia memutar kembali keping memori saat Jongdae tertawa lepas di usianya yang keenam belas tahun. Jongdae yang menertawainya karena terkena keisengan Big, Jongdae yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya… dan membandingkan dengan yang sekarang.

Wajar saat tempo hari Jongdae bersikap dingin padanya. Wajar saat itu samar ia bisa melihat gurat luka yang kasat mata.

 _Wajar saja… dan Minseok di usia remaja tidak akan bisa mengerti_.

Ponselnya berdering. Nama Yifan debngan sebutan ' _Fan-Baobei_ ' muncul di layar. Minseok tertegun sesaat. Mungkin ini efek terlalu sibuk dengan sikap dingin Jongdae serta kedatangan Tiffany di mimpinya membuat Minseok lupa akan eksistensi Yifan.

Wu Yifan. Calon suami tipe idealnya. Yang kini di masa depan akan menjadi calon suaminya.

 _Bukankah ia harus bahagia_?

Ya, memang. Ia bahagia pada mulanya. Mengetahui bahwa ia mendapatkan Yifan dengan menyakiti hati seseorang yang lain membuatnya ngilu.

Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Kilas memori Minseok di usia dewasa membayangi dirinya. Seperti sebuah film, ia bisa melihat dirinya tujuh tahun yang lalu berjongkok di taman dekat lapangan indoor sekolah bersama Jongdae yang memeluknya.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah melihat Jongdae menatapnya penuh luka –seolah merasakan kesakitan yang dideritanya.

Kembali ia membuka kelopak matanya, setetes air mata jatuh tanpa ia duga. Serta hatinya serasa diremas ngilu.

 _Apakah ini perasaan Minseok di usia dewasa? Mendapatkan karma karena menyakiti hati Jongdae dulu?_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Setelah hari kelulusan itu, kau dan Jongdae memberitahuku bahwa kalian berpacaran serta diterimanya Jongdae menjadi trainee sebuah agnesi besar. Kau perlahan bisa melupakan Yifan karena Jongdae. Tapi itu tidak berjalan mulus saat Yifan pindah jurusan yang sama denganmu dan saat itu pula Yifan menjadi gila karena putus cinta dengan kekasihnya." Luhan mendesah sembari memegang mug kopinya erat-erat, sedangkan Minseok sangat serius menyimak cerita Luhan._

 _Baekhyun memilih opsi diam. Karena pilihan itu hanya satu-satunya dan yang paling aman._

" _Kau memang berhasil mendekati Yifan dan mendapatkan hati Yifan sekaligus. Kau memutuskan Jongdae tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Kau seolah tidak pernah menganggap Jongdae yang menyembuhkanmu saat Yifan disana bahagia bersama mantannya –sebelum mereka pisah."_

 _Minseok hanya memegang erat mug-nya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu, Minseok menahan getirdari cara memegang mug yang terlihat bergetar._

 _Baekhyun mencoba melirik Minseok. Hyung manisnya sedang menahan hujan badai dalam hatinya. Dalam hati, pemuda Byun itu meringis, seolah mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit yang Minseok rasakan._

* * *

 **** Jongdae – Minseok ****

* * *

"Baobei, astaga, kau dari mana saja?!" seru Yifan saat melihat kepulangan Minseok. Dandanan khas karyawan kantoran yang baru pulang. "Panggilanku tidak dijawab, aku menghubungi Luhan katanya aku bersikeras ingin pulang sendiri. Ada apa denganmu Minseok?!"

Minseok memandang nanar Yifan. Pria idamannya dengan tinggi menjulang. Pria yang menjadi Pangeran dalam mimpinya kini hadir untuk menjadi pangeran yang nyata untuknya.

Tanpa banyak bicara dan entah keberanian darimana, Minseok memeluk tubuh Yifan. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada Yifan yang bidang.

Yifan tentu saja kaget, tidak seperti biasanya Minseok berlaku manja. Hanya ada satu hal; mungkin saja ada yang menganggu pikiran pujaannya.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya lembut Yifan.

Minseok menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa." lirihnya. Yifan memilih diam sampai Minseok mau terbuka kepadanya. Maka, ia rengkuh semakin dalam tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya yang hangat dan menenagkan.

Minseok sempat terbuai sampai ia memejamkan kelopaknya saking menikmati perlakuan Yifan kepadanya.

"Fan, boleh aku bertanya?"

Yifan terkekeh, "Kau aneh-aneh saja. Silahkan saja bertanya. Toh kau bilang komitmen kita adalah tanpa rahasia."

"Apa… apa kau mencintaiku? Sepenuhnya mencintaiku?"

Yifan tertegun sejenak. Sudah sejak lama Minseok tidak membahas hal ini.

Hubungan mereka sudah lama. Hampir memasuki tahap yang lebih tinggi malah. Tiap kali Minseok bertanya hal sederhana ini harusnya Yifan dengan mudah dan penuh cinta membalasnya dengan kata ' _Ya_ ' bukan?

Tapi bagi Yifan, pertanyaan ini yang jauh lebih sulit.

Benarkah ia sepenuhnya mencintai pemuda ini sampai ia bertekad akan menjadikan pemuda ini miliknya dalam ikatan pernikahan?

Yifan ingin mengangguk mantap, tetapi bayangan _sialan_ itu menganggu tiap kali disinggung masalah seperti pernikahan dan mencintai.

Bayangan mantan kekasihnya yang paling Yifan simpan dalam memori; dalam kotak rahasia dan paling spesial diantara yang lainnya, Minseok tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

 _Pantaskah Yifan menjawab iya?_

"Yifan?" panggil Minseok menyadarkan lamunan lelaki Wu.

"Ya, _aku mencintaimu_ , Minseok. Tolong jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi karena jawabannya sudah pasti _aku mencintaimu_."

Dalam hembusan angin malam, membawa rahasia paling dalam Yifan untuk dibisikkan pada seseorang yang jauh disana, yang juga masih mengharapkan Yifan.

* * *

 **** Jongdae – Minseok ****

* * *

Tiffany kembali datang ke dalam mimpinya. Semakin memaksa Minseok untuk mendekati Jongdae. Tapi ia masih kaget dengan kebenaran antara dirinya serta Jongdae membuatnya agak canggung ingin bertemu dengan tetangga teman mainnya.

"Jongdae punya jadwal cukup padat jika ingin bertemu, Seokkie. Bahkan Jongdae sedang perisapan untuk _comeback_ albumnya." jelas Hyeseong ketika Minseok kembali bertandang ke rumah keluarga Kim.

"Kunjungi saja tenpat agensinya, dia sering berlatih. Dan di bagian belakang gedung agensinya, ada banyak kamar seperti hotel untuk dorm penyanyi solo mereka." perjelas Hyeseong lagi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Minseok langsung menuju ke tempat agensi dimana Jongdae bernaung. Yang tidak ia duga adalah banyaknya fans perempuan di depan gedung.

"Permisi, aku ingin bertemu Kim Jongdae." Minseok mencoba ramah kepada petugas yang berjaga di pintu depan.

"Maaf, Kim Jongdae siapa? Disini bukan hanya satu yang bernama Jongdae." yang bertubuh tinggi mencoba memperjelas informasi dari Minseok.

"Chen! Kim Jongdae kan nama aslinya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa dia ada?"

Dua petugas yang berjaga sontak menahan tawanya.

"Kalau kau salah satu penggemar ( _fanboy_ ), tolong bergabung saja dengan gadis-gadis di depan sana. Lihat, bahkan mereka bawa banner dengan nama Chen disana, bahkan ini bukan famneet ataupun konsernya."

Minseok kesal. Ia mengenal Jongdae, ya ampun! Kenapa mereka menganggap ia adalah seorang penggemar? Dari tampilannya saja ia bukan seorang _fanboy_.

"Hei, jaga omongan kalian! Bahkan aku lebih tua setahun dari Jongdae."

"Sungguh?!" petugas yang bertubuh gempal itu menatap tidak percaya Minseok. "Kukira kau masih anak SMA yang tergila-gila dengan Chen. Banyak sekali _fanboy_ Chen yang berwajah manis setelah mengetahui orientasi seksual penyanyi itu."

Minseok jengah. "Katakan saja namaku Kim Minseok. Dia pasti tahu. Jadi tolong biarkan aku masuk kalau kalian tidak ingin terkena gertak Jongdae nanti." tapi sayangnya gagal. Minseok bahkan digeret di kumpulan penggemar Jongdae yang lain.

"Lihat! Dasar penggemar tidak tahu diri. Bahkan kita berdiri menunggu sejak jam enam tadi. Dia seenaknya datang-datang mengaku mengenal baik Jongdae seolah teman lamanya." komentar salah satu penggemar yang membawa banner, menatap Minseok sinis.

Minseok mendengar itu. ia mendelik menatap sengit gadis tadi. "Anak muda, tolong ya jaga perkataanmu. Tidak baik menggunakan banmal dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu!"

"Anak muda? Lebih tua dari kita? Cih, bercemin sana!" balas sengit teman si pembawa banner.

Minseok menjadi acuh tak acuh. Ia sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan. Ia berharap Jongdae segera keluar dari gedung sialan ini dan terbebas dari penggemar gila pemuda itu!

 **.**

 **.**

Joonmyeon mengakhiri panggilannya dengan sang Ayah ketika ia mendnegar suara ribut dari pintu utama.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Joonmyeon kepada petugas yang berjaga.

"Ah, ada penggemar ( _fanboy_ ) yang mengaku mengenal baik Chen- _ssi_. Tapi kami tentu saja tidak percaya. Tapi sepertinya penggemar itu tidak menyerah." petugas bertubuh tambun itu menginformasikan kepada Joonmyeon.

Si Manajer mencoba mencari penggemar yang dimaksud di kerumunan. Mudah menemukannya karena agak jauh dari kumpulan gadis gila ( _yang disebut penggemar_ ), sontak mata Joonmyeon membulat.

Ia mengenali siapa yang dimaksud penggemar oleh petugas, yang ngotot mengenal Jongdae.

Itu Kim Minseok –mantan kekasih ( _dan satu-satunya kekasih_ ) Jongdae.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongdae mendapatkan informasi dari manajernya bahwa ada Minseok disini untuk menemuinya. Dengan langkah agak terburu-buru, Jongdae menuju pintu utama. Memang, ia langsung dapat menemukan Minseok. Mudah, karena hanya satu-satunya laki-laki yang ( _entah sengaja atau tidak_ ) berada di dekat kerumunan penggemar.

Ada apa Minseok menemuinya? Toh, kalau ingin membahas masa lalu, itu sudah berlalu. Jongdae menganggapnya sebuah pelajaran berharga yang tidak pernah tergantikan.

"Beri dia akses masuk saja. Sepertinya dia ingin bicara penting, bukan masa lalu lagi." usul Joonmyeon yang saat itu berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Kerumunan fans itu berteriak makin kencang saat melihat Jongdae di balik pintu utama yang memang sengaja dibuat dari kaca dan tembus.

"… tapi tidak dengan kau yang langsung terjun disana. Kau sayang nyawamu kan?" goda Joonmyeon.

"Penggemar memang berlaku gila jika menyangkut idolanya. Tapi mereka lebih gila lagi kalau saja menyakiti idola mereka." kekeh Jongdae, "jadi aku percaya saja kalau mereka tidak akan berlaku anarkis kalau aku yang meminta."

"Tidak. Bisa saja ada paparazzi atau jurnalis yang berkedok penggemar disini. Lebih baik kau menyuruh petugas saja agar Minseok masuk kesini." Joonmyeon memberikan saran lalu segera melenggos masuk ke dalam gedung.

Memang benar yang dikatakan Joonmyeon, kita tidak tahu kan kalau saja ada paparazzi. Jadi ia meminta tolong salah satu petugas yang berjaga agar menemui Minseok.

Ia terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu hingga manik mereka bertemu lagi.

Dan Jongdae berharap dia tidak akan tertipu oleh ilusi setelah menatap mata Minseok. Karena dia tahu, setiap kali melihat manik itu, ia akan jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah untuk saat ini atau beberapa waktu ke depan.

 **.**

Minseok memandang sinis sekumpulan penggemar tadi yang sudah mengatainya ketika petugas itu datang mengatakan bahwa Jongdae mengijinkannya bertemu.

"Kubilang apa, Nona. Aku tidak bohong kalau aku mengenal baik Jongdae." bela Minseok. Ia dapat melihat Jongdae berdiri di balik pintu kaca, mengawasinya. Minseok berjalan mengekori petugas itu membawanya kepada Jongdae.

Tepat saat ia di depan Jongdae, melalui isyarata jari, Minseok kembali melangkah mengikuti Jongdae untuk memasuki gedung demi menghindari penggemar di luar sana yang penasaran.

Tibalah mereka di kantin gedung _entertainment_. Selain para staff, banyak beberapa idol yang kebetulan berlatih di gedung yang sama. Bahkan idola se-beken Taeyeong yang menyapa Jongdae, Minseok tidak tahu menahu.

"Teman atau pacar?" goda Taeyeong melihat eksistensi Minseok.

"Oh, dia hanya teman lama saja." sahut Jongdae cuek membuat Minseok mencibir. Ia merasa kedatangannya tak dihargai.

"Baiklah, _hyung_ , salam kenal ya. Kau tahu siapa aku kan?" sapa ramah Taeyeong sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Minseok.

Minseok antara ragu dan bingung. Dengan canggung, dia membalas jabat tangan singkat tersebut.

"Umm… ya?" jawab Minseok ragu. Teyeong terkekeh. _Idol boyband_ itu mengira bahwa Minseok terlalu kaget bertemu dnegan Taeyeong –yang digadang-gadang menjadi visual terbaik– dalam era ini.

"Tidak usah canggung saja padaku, aku tahu _hyung_ pasti kaget ya bertemu seorang yang tampan sepertiku?"

Minseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Antara merasa kasihan atau sungkan. "Ungg… sebelumnya maaf, aku tahu kau cukup tampan, anak muda. Tapi… aku tidak tahu namamu."

Senyum lebar Taeyeong luntur digantikan suara tawa terbahak Jongdae yang menggegelar di area kantin.

" _Hyung_ … tidak tahu NCT? Yang seperti ini?" Taeyeong memeragakan gerakan _dance_ yang paling baru dan gampang dikenali oleh orang awam sebagai _dance_ dari album terbarunya.

"Maaf. Aku sungguh tidak mengikuti perkembangan K-pop tujuh tahun terakhir ini." Taeyeong hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya sedangkan Jongdae tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Astagaa… bagaimana kau tahu kalau teman lamamu ini solois terkenal?" tanya Taeyeong. Nah, itu bingungnya Minseok. Mana ada yang percaya dengan cerita black pearl, masa depan dan masa lalu, Tiffany –yang ada nanti Minseok disnagka orang gila.

Jongdae berhenti teertawa. Ia juga heran kenapa bisa Minseok memberi pernyataan tersebut. Bahkan terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Jongdae sudah debut setahun sebagai solois.

"Ceritanya panjang." akhirnya Minseok memberikan jawaban yang bijak.

Dewi Fortuna baik hati sekali, saat itu manajer NCT memanggil taeyeong untuk segera ke ke tempat latihan sebelum menjalankan skejul mereka yang agak senggang karena masih di masa istirahat.

"Duduklah," perintah Jongdae menyuruh Minseok duduk di depannya.

"Aku tahu kau solois ternama Korea Selatan. Logisnya aku orang asing yang mengaku teman lamamu, bukannya para staff curiga?"

Jongdae berdehem. "Memang benar. Hanya beberapa pihak di luar agensi yang diperbolehkan masuk. Tapi aku tahu kau bukan orang yang akan membeberkan berita bohong seperti jurnalis di luar sana."

Mereka diam hingga staff dapur kantin membawakan keduanya minuman. Dua gelas teh matcha yang terlihat menyegarkan.

"Jongdae… aku minta maaf."

Gerakan lelaki itu mengaduk teh menjadi terhenti. Mendongak menatap Minseok meminta penjelasan yang pasti.

"Aku tahu kau menganggap ini aneh, tapi sebagai wakil dari Minseok dewasa, aku sebagai Minseok remaja ingin meminta maaf padamu apa yang telah ia lakukan dulu."

Jongdae ingin tertawa. Sangat. Harusnya staff agensinya menemukan Minseok untuk direkrut sebagai aktor pendatang baru saja. Lihat, aktingnya sangat menjiwai hingga Jongdae ingin meledak marah dan tertawa.

"Hal konyol apa yang kau katakan, Kim Minseok?" dengan nada pelan tetapi penuh penekanan, Minseok merasa merinding.

"A-aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Asal kau berjanji membantuku."

Apa kepala Minseok terbentur sesuatu? Atau saat Jongdae sibuk melupakan pemuda manis ini, ia tidak tahu kabar kecelakaan Minseok yang membuat pemuda ini amnesia?

"Dalam konteks apa aku harus menolongmu?"

Minseok menarik nafasnya. "Tolong, hanya kau saja yang bisa membawaku kembali ke masa lalu. Jongdae, kau adalah kunci utamaku!"

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?!"

"Jongdae…" suara lirih itu memanggil namanya. Jongdae seperti terlempar kembali ke kenangan pahit.

Dengan tatapan yang sama, dengan suara lirih dan nada yang sama memangil namanya.

Jongdae ingin menampik itu semua tapi apa dayanya? Ia tidak bisa melawan kuasa Tuhan yang mengendalikan waktu dan takdir.

"Tolong…."

Jongdae menahan nafasnya.

"…. tolong ingatkan aku tentang masa itu. Tolong, habiskan kembali ke waktu yang dulu pernah kita miliki, Jongdae."

Jongdae rasa jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak.

[ **BGM-end: Sheila On 7 – Temani Aku** ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

* _So Easy For You_ : Mudah Saja by **Sheila On 7**

 **A/N** : Hai, hai, hai~~ apa kabar kalian? Ini chapter terpanjang lho, sengaja soalnya update-nya ngaret banget xDD. Spesial lho soalnya kemaren-kemaren ada moment mereka yang liburan bareng ( _modus sekalian haneimun_ ). Aww~~ nggak sabar pengen geret mereka ke pelaminan.

Chapter ini udah terkuak kan Minseok ahirnya tahu masa lalunya sama Jongdae, gimana perasaan Jongdae dulu, kebimbangan Yifan dan misteri mantan kekasihnya ( _kalo udah yang tahu mantannya Yifan, selamat kalian udah sadar kode yang saya masukin_ ). Jadi chapter depan banyakan ChenMin momen, yuhuu~~

Oya, aku juga bakal sering sih pakai Indo music ( _yang tentunya punya kualitas_ ) buat ngisi BGM fanfic ini ( _palingan juga lagunya Sheila On 7 sama Tulus_ ). Makasih buat _**Mbak Nia**_ dan _**Chin**_ udah ngingetin kapan update jadi ide dan mood nggak keburu melayang. Terutama _**Chin**_ , yg setiap hari neror saya, hahaha :v

 _See ya!_

 _ **P.S: Uri Baekhyunee, happy birthday! Langgeng ya sama Papih Park :v**_


	5. Kau Bisa Membantuku?

Jongdae tidak cukup bodoh seperti keledai yang ingin jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali. Jongdae juga cukup pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya ketika Minseok tiba-tiba datang ke hadapannya dengan meminta bantuan.

Bantunnya ―kembali ke masa mereka masih remaja yang egois sekali. Mungkin Jongdae yang memaksakan perasaan Minseok untuk terus berlabuh padanya.

Tapi bukan tidak mungkin Jongdae merasa ia baik-baik saja. _Tidak_. Selama ini tidak dan belum sama sekali sembuh. _**Hatinya masih berkeping-keping**_.

Susah payah pemuda ini mengais serpihan demi serpihan lalu menyambungkannya secara perlahan walaupun terlihat cacat. Otak pun merespon terhadap tubuh yang menolak –bahwa seseorang yang menjadi kenangan termanis, senyuman yang selalu hangat sampai rongga dadanya, dan suara yang seperti perintah tanpa sadar oleh tubuhnya…

―setidaknya Jongdae harus menyamarkan itu semua. Meskipun tidak semua.

Karena sebagian hatinya bersyukur untuk mencintai Minseok dengan tulus, dengan semua hal yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan melalui asa maupun frasa.

Dan sekarang saat ia sudah menata kembali hidupnya, satu kotak yang tersimpan rapi dan cantik itu memberontak ingin dibuka. Ingin borgolnya segera dilepas.

― _ **yaitu Minseok**_. Menginginkan apa membuatnya mati perlahan kini nampak jelas kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Suami Tipe Idealku**_."

Kim Jongdae/Chen EXO | Kim Minseok/Xiumin EXO

| others |

Romance | Drama | lil bit Humor?

Lenght: 5/? | Rated: Aman

#Disclaimer: Ide belong to me. Storyline and plot belong to me under my penname **Hwang0203**. The cast not my own, they belong to God and themselves.

 **P.S** : 70% isinya kebanyakan narasi. Disarankan untuk baca pelan-pelan dengan kondisi mata segar bugar. Takutnya ngantuk di tengah jalan :v

 _Backsound_ :

 **Regina Spektor –** _Us_

 **Mocca ft. Big Baby Driver** – _Here For You_

 **Sheila On 7** – _Dan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Kau Bisa Membantuku? Tentang Masa Lalu Kita**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

[ **BGM: Regina Spektor – Us** ]

Minseok pernah bermimpi. Mimpi yang amat indah –mungkin. Dirinya terbangun di atas ranjang putih yang nyaman. Dan seseorang di sebelahnya memeluk punggungnya dengan erat. Ingin membuka matanya tetapi masih tertutup rapat.

Hangat khas aroma pagi menjalari tubuhnya seiring pelukan itu semakin mengerat. Lalu suara berisik anak kecil yang membuat jarak diantara mereka. Minseok mendesah menyesal tetapi suara anak-anak yang bersahutan memanggilnya itu membuat Minseok tergelitik. Bukankah itu mimpi yang indah?

Sekilas yang ia ingat dalam mimpinya adalah sosok itu membelakanginya. Sedikit saja ia bisa melihat wajah yang sayangnya disilaukan oleh sinar matahari pagi, Minseok harus sadar dari mimpinya.

Mulai dari itu, ia percaya mimpi itu memangnya kilasan dari masa depannya. Tanpa petunjuk, Minseok mencari-cari sosok itu. Berandai-andai lagi tentang mimpinya.

Sebuah mimpi indah dimana ia mendapati kehangatan dari pria yang menjadi suaminya dan suara anak kecil yang menjadi harapannya.

Mempunyai pekerjaan yang mapan, membangun rumah dengan halaman luas untuk anak-anak mereka bermai, dan mempunyai suami yang selalu bersama dirinya melihat tumbuh kembang sang anak sampai mereka dewasa.

Semua itu terwujud dalam dunia nyata begitu ia melihat Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol saat Minseok menjejaki sekolah menengah atas.

Ketika ia melihat punggung tegap Yifan atau Chanyeol, Minseok seperti kembali dilempar ke dalam mimpinya yang sialnya terasa nyata.

Maka jangan heran jika kalian menganggap Minseok sedikit gila karena lelaki dalam mimpinya seperti keluar dari dunia mimpi. Seolah mereka memperlihatkan diri mereka ke hadapan Minseok.

Tapi Minseok lupa akan satu hal; **_cinta_**.

Cinta bukanlah dasar dan kewajiban –tetapi tentang cinta selalu terselip pada setiap insan yang mana logikamu akan disingkarkan jauh-jauh. Jika terlalu tumbuh dengan diimbangi keposesifan akan berlanjut sebagai obsesi semata.

 _Lupa_ … Minseok lupa bahwa diluar sana mungkin saja ada yang mencintainya. Atau dia tanpa sadar akan jatuh cinta pada orang lain pula –bukan Wu Yifan atau Park Chanyeol. Atau kemungkinan yang paling besar tetapi efeknya hebat adalah ―kedua kandidatnya tidak menerima dirinya sebagai calon masa depan karena logika mereka dibuang jauh-jauh hanya demi mengejar cinta yang lain.

Dan satu lagi yang tidak ia sangka ― _ **Kim Jongdae jatuh cinta padanya**_.

* * *

 **** Jongdae ― Minseok ****

* * *

Jongdae tidak bisa untuk tidak berseru dan mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Kau gila?!" dua kalimat kasar tapi entah ia ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu sejenak keheningan mendominasi. Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar…

"Ayolah~ kumohon mau ya, Jongdae- _yah_ ~" Minseok menangkup kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah, mencoba memohon kepada Jongdae.

Sedangkan si penyanyi kondang itu menghela nafas kasar dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ingat, bagaimana pun Jongdae tidak bisa sepenuhnya _move on_. Mengertilah,

"Kita hanya perlu bertemu, melakukan kencan beberapa kali dan… _mungkin sudah_."

Apa yang ingin Jongdae lakukan setelah mendengar kalimat Minseok? Pertama, berkata ' _tidak_ ' dengan ketus lalu langsung pergi. Kedua, mengatainya gila. Kenapa Minseok tidak sadar sama sekali, sih? Ini bukan hanya menyangkut harga diri, tetapi kepercayaan perusahaan padanya untuk menjaga imej.

"Segampang itu?" Jongdae bertanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedang Minseok mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba memahami apa pertanyaan Jongdae.

 _ **Ah!**_ Minseok merutuki dirinya yang bodoh. Ah, ia benar-benar si bodoh!

"A-ahh… maaf, bukan maksudku begitu. Aku… hanya… tu-tunggu sebentar. Kau tidak mau membantuku?!" Kalimat terakhir tanpa Minseok ucapkan dengan nada lantang hingga perhatian kantin agensi terpusatkan ke arah mereka berdua.

Jongdae berdecih pelan lalu memajukan wajahnya sedikit. "Yah, bisa bicara sedikit pelan?! Kita di tempat umum asal kau tahu."

"Oh," komentar singkat Minseok, tetapi fokusnya kembali. Pemuda bermata seperti hamster itu ikut merunduk dan memajukan wajahnya. "Kau tidak bisa membantuku? Aku janji akan memberitahumu segalanya… tolong aku."

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Heol_." Minseok baru saja akan mengumpat.

Dan mata Jongdae membulat. Kebiasaan lama Minseok ketika mereka remaja dulu kembali. Padahal semenjak mereka berpacaran dulu, Minseok menghilangkan kebisaan mengumpat itu.

"Kukira kita teman baik. Ya! Memangnya siapa yang mau meminta bantuan muka kotak sepertimu?!" kesal Minseok dengan menendang kaki kursi Jongdae.

Jongdae malah dibuat kaget lagi oleh tingkah barbar Minseok. Ini mengingatkannya pada masa mereka semasih SMA ―saat masih bertetangga dan babak cerita cinta drama belum dimulai. Setahunya, Minseok benar-benar mengubah dirinya seperti apa yang diharapkan kekasihnya; Wu Yifan.

"Benar-benar… _hey_ , memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak membantumu? Aku punya hal yang lebih penting lagi. Mau kujabarkan satu-satu agar kau paham?!" persetan dengan usia, kesopanan serta hati. Ia kesal dan Minseok di hadapannya benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Ayolah, Jongdae~ aku berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Aku berjanji!"

Jongdae masih diam. Ia mempertahankan egonya.

Minseok benar-benar jengkel. Maka ia bangkit dari kursinya, menimbulkan bunyi deret yang mengundang perhatian seluruh kantin.

"Kau sialan. Benar-benar sialan yang ada di dunia!" maki Minseok sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari gedung agensi terbesar se-Korea Selatan.

Jongdae tidak melakukan apapun. Ia tidak mengejar, tidak berseru memanggil namanya atau apa. Itu yang makin membuat Minseok kesal dan mempercepat laju jalannya. Jongdae masih duduk di tempatnya. Sambil bersidekap dada, ia melihat kepergian Minseok dari dinding kaca yang membatasi lobi utama dengan kantin.

Ia mengulum senyumnya.

Walaupun awalnya ia kaget dengan tingkah barbar Minseok yang kambuh. Padahal menurut kabar yang ia dengar, Minseok benar-benar berubah menjadi apa yang tunangannya inginkan ―sifat kalem, penenang dan kedewasaan yang akan mengimbangi Wu Yifan yang gampang terpecik api emosi.

Tapi senyum itu pudar begitu ia menyadari satu hal; Minseok benar-benar mencintai Wu Yifan hingga berani mengubah kepribadian yang bukan dirinya. Perubahan besar yang membuat Jongdae nyaris tidak mengenal Minseok-nya yang dulu.

Minseok- _nya_?

Hei, Jongdae, sadarlah!

Minseok menjadi milikmu hanya karena ia tidak tega menyakiti perasaanmu. Bukankah Minseok yang dulu begitu polos dan naif?

Dan beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapati Minseok yang dulu. Dengan sifat meledak-ledak serta barbar tersebut, membuatnya kembali merindukan Minseok walaupun ego harus ia junjung setinggi mungkin.

Hingga tiba manajer-nya yang tanpa orang tahu sebenarnya punya jabatan yang lebih tinggi, Kim Joonmyeon, datang padanya.

"Jongdae, ayo pergi! Satu jam lagi jadwalmu ke _Annyeonghaseo_ *."

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok memandangi kota Seoul yang amat berubah selama tujuh tahun belakangan yang ia lewatkan. Melalui kaca jendela bis ia melihat papan iklan, kendaraan berlalu lalang, dan para pejalan kaki di trotoar.

Bis terhenti beberapa saat untuk menaikkan penumpang. Dua diantaranya adalah dua pelajar sekolah. Dua murid itu memakai seragam sekolah yang berbeda, tetapi interaksi mereka menunjukkan kedekatan yang intim. Minseok terus saja memerhatikan hingga satu kilasan membuatnya mengingat masa lalu.

Ah, kenapa ia harus kepikiran Kim Jongdae ― _yang sialnya tidak membantunya sama sekali_.

Ia ingat dulu sebelum Jongdae memutuskan untuk bersepeda ke sekolahnya, mereka seringkali naik bis berdua meskipun dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Beruntung jalur bis mereka searah. Jadi setiap kali akan berangkat sekolah bersama, Minseok akan turun lebih dulu. Dan jika jam pulang, mereka akan membuat janji jam kepulangan dan menemukan diri masing-masing di dalam bus.

Banyak sekali. Minseok tidak ingin menjabarkan satu-satu kenangannya. Hanya menginginkan beberapa.

Seperti ia dan Jongdae berebut eskrim di musim panas ( _Jongdae membeli hanya satu stik saja, lupa membeli bagian Minseok_ ). Atau mereka tertidur di halaman belakang rumah Jongdae dengan saling berbagi _earphone_.

Minseok seperti melihat replika Jongdae-muda dan Minseok-muda dalam diri dua anak sekolah tadi.

Ketika mereka masih polos dan naif tentang cinta, tentang perasaan, hati yang terluka karena keegoisan.

Minseok memejamkan matanya sebentar.

Ia adalah penyebab utamanya. Penyebab jika _Jongdae jauh bersikap lebih dingin dan tidak mau membuka hatinya pada siapapun_.

 **.**

 _Dan, dan bila esok datang kembali_

 _Seperti sedia kala dimana kau bisa bercanda_

 **.**

Minseok menyesal. Amat sangat menyesal menerima _black pearl_ dari Tiffany. Tapi bukan berarti Minseok tidak mensyukuri beberapa hal. Ia bersyukur bahwa suami masa depannya memang Yifan. Ia bersyukur baik di masa depan ia berteman dengan Luhan (dan bertambah dengan kehadiran Baekhyun-Chanyeol).

Tapi yang ia sesalkan adalah menyakiti Jongdae. Katakan Minseok tipe yang tidak bisa melupakan kesalahannya. Dan kesalahannya yang terbesar adalah membiarkan Jongdae terluka hingga berdarah tanpa Minseok menoleh sekedar mengiba. Ia mungkin terlalu egois mengejar genggaman tangan Yifan yang diulurkan padanya, sehingga buta dengan keadaan Jongdae.

 **.**

 _Dan, perlahan kaupun lupakan aku_

 _Mimpi burukmu dimana tlah ku tancapkan duri tajam_

 _Kaupun menangis, menangis sedih_

 _Maafkan aku_

 **.**

Semuanya akan kembali kepada waktu. Waktu akan berperan banyak pada perubahan dan penyembuhan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kelulusannya di SMA.

Dulu, Jongdae merupakan bocah periang yang banyak tawa dan cerewet, yang membawa Mnseok masuk dalam sudut sinar keriangan. Dan sekarang yang ia lihat adalah Jongdae yang kini tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya, karier cemerlang, kepopuleran.

 _Bukankah itu semua dengan mudah akan melenyapkan bayangan Minseok?_

Tapi ucapan tidak semudah itu untuk dilaksanakan. Jadi Minseok tidak bisa menghakimi dirinya sendiri maupun Jongdae.

Dan Minseok tenggelam dalam keramaian padatnya kota Seoul.

* * *

 **** Jongdae ― Minseok ****

* * *

Yifan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi putar. Pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Dia harus mengawasi bawahannya untuk melakukan proyeksi dan tentu saja merevisi laporan yang dibuat bawahannya untuk disampaikan pada atasannya.

Menjadi seorang Manajer General memang tidaklah sulit ―hanya mengarahkan bawahan dan berulang kali membenahi kesalahan. tetapi yang memberatkan adalah satu kesalahan kecil yang tidak ia perbuat malah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Itulah tantangan sebagai pemimpin untuk mengarahkan bawahannya menjadi lebih baik.

Yifan melirik ponselnya. Biasanya Minseok akan mengirim pesan singkat sekedar menanyakan harinya atau bertanya apakah ia pulang tepat waktu. Kalau ia jawab akan pulang tepat waktu, pastinya Minseok akan memasak masakan enak di apartemen mereka.

Lelaki bermarga Wu ini terkekeh mengingat selama hampir tujuh tahun ini ia melewati banyak hal dengan Minseok walaupun pada awalnya sulit.

Semua orang berkata ia beruntung memiliki Kim Minseok. Seorang yang dewasa, kalem, perhatian dan juga sangat mengerti Wu Yifan. Semua juga tentu bertanya kapan ia dan Minseok menikah? Mereka menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Bertunangan bukanlah cara kuno tetapi alangkah baiknya segera menikah ―karena orang bilang kalau mengulur cukup banyak waktu akan mendapatkan ujian terberat.

Tapi Yifan berpikir optimis bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Selama ini Minseok selalu ada untuknya dan ia pun begitu.

Namun, beberapa hari ini Yifan juga merasa janggal. Minseok tidak mengirim pesan seperti dulu. Tidak juga sering menyambut Yifan saat ia pulang ke apartemen mereka. Seringkali melupakan hal kecil yang seperti asupan sehari-hari mereka.

Terkadang pondasi kepercayaan Yifan bisa goyah juga. hanya saja Yifan berpikir positif saja. Bukankah Minseok seorang penulis? Editor tunangannya akhir-akhir ini kejam sekali memberikan deadline yang saja Minseok merasa stress untuk itu.

Ah, Yifan harus segera ambil cuti untuk mengajak tunangannya sekedar berlibur melepas penat.

Baru saja ia memikirkan tanggal cuti yang tepat, ketika tangannya membuka laci terbawah untuk mencari dokumen lama, tidak sengaja satu figura mini yang agak berdebu itu terlihat.

Figura mini dengan dua pasang anak Adam yang tersenyum saling bahagia. Kentara sekali mereka masih amat muda saat itu. Dua orang yang dimaksud adalah Yifan dan mantan kekasihnya.

Yifan menghela nafas.

Terkadang memori lama ingin berlayar sejenak pada lautan kenangan ―yang entah itu bisa melukai atau justru membuat satu gurat senyum melegakan.

Sayangnya lautan kenangan satu ini banyak membuat Yifan menghela nafas berat dan pada akhirnya ia melihat lebih lama objek foto pada figura.

Dirinya dan sang mantan kekasih ―yang entah kenaapa Yifan menyimpan sudut bilik hatinya untuk sang mantan terindah.

Minseok memang yang terbaik. Yang mampu menutup luka hatinya yang berdarah. Yifan tahu ia akan snagat brengsek kalau mengakui sebagian hatinya dipersebahkan kepada snag mantan, mengabaikan Minseok yang begitu tulus untuknya.

Tetapi ia adalah Wu Yifan.

Yang terlalu bodoh untuk mencintai seseorang yang tidak mau berjuang bersamanya. Yang masih mempertahankan perasaan yang sudah berkeping-keping untuk orang yang sudah menghancurkannya.

Dulu, Yifan dan sang mantan masihlah sangat muda untuk mengambil keputusan. Masih terlalu egois dan terlalu dini untuk menentang dunia hingga akhirnya mereka memilih jalan yang berlawanan.

Dan dari sang mantan pula Yifan belajar bagaimana membalas perasaan tulus Minseok untuknya.

… walaupun hati kecilnya tidak bisa berbohong sang mantan menempati nomor satu hati dan jiwanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok uring-uringan selama seharian ini, semenjak Jongdae tidak mau membantunya. Ada banyak hal yang menyita perhatiannya, yang membuatnya berpikir ratusan kali hingga rasanya ingin meledak.

Suara kunci otomatis yang terbuka, membuat Minseok memusatkan perhatiannya pada pintu apartemen. Sosok jangkung Yifan tengah melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Tumben tidak menyambutku." desah lirih Yifan.

Minseok mendadak jadi kikuk. "Memangnya… harus ya?"

Yifan tertegun sebentar. Ini seperti bukan Minseok-nya. Biasanya Minseok akan datang ke hadapannya, membawakan tas serta mantel dan menanyakan hari Yifan di kantor. Kali ini yang ditemukannya malah Minseok yang berdiri jauh dihadapannya dengan rasa canggung.

Tapi ia tidak memusingkan hal itu terlalu lama, Yifan mendekatkan dirinya di hadapan Minseok lalu memeluk tunangannya begitu erat.

"Biasanya kau selalu membawakan tas serta mantelku, bertanya hariku apa melelahkan di kantor." ujar Yifan. Sebersit perasaan bersalah menghinggapi Minseok.

"Maafkan aku. Janji, besok aku akan… berlaku seperti biasanya." Lelaki jangkung ini menangkap nada keraguan saat tiga kalimat terakhir diucapkan oleh tunangannya. Rasa pensaran mulai menghampiri Yifan, tetapi ia tahu bukan saatnya berlaku seperti remaja posesif. Mereka usdah dewasa, seharusnya hubungan ini tidak perlu banyak kecurigaan jikalau memang benar mereka saling berpegang teguh kepercayaan.

Yifan menatap punggung Minseok yang tengah berkutat di dapur. Membuatkan segelas teh herbal hangat untuk merilekskan kejenuhan Yifan. Bukan teh herbal seperti biasaketika Minseok mmeletakkan cangkir dihadapannya, melainkan sari buah apel yang hangat.

Yifan kembali tertegun. "Tumben sekali kamu membuat sari buah apel. Biasanya aku selalu disodorkan teh herbal."

Minseok tertawa kecil yang kentara dibuat-buat. "Ingin saja. Lagipula kamu pasti bosan jika hanya teh."

Ini seperti kembali ke masa remaja mereka dulu. Saat ia seringkali mendapati Minseok membawa satu botol sari apel.

"Memangnya kenapa harus sari buah apel?" tanya Yifan.

Minseok tersenyum lebar. "Ini lebih baik daripada vitamin! Sari apel akan membuat daya tahan tubuhmu kuat sehingga kamu akan lebih bersemangat kerja!"

 **.**

' _Kamu mau mencoba? Ini lebih baik daripada vitamin! Sari apel akan membuatmu daya tahan tubuhmu kuat sehingga tim basketmu akan menang jika kapten-nya bersemangat!'_

 **.**

Déjà vu. Yifan seperti tertampar oleh Minseok di masa remaja dulu; dimana Yifan masih buta jika Minseok menaruh harapan untuknya.

Apalagi melihat Minseok yang sekarang, yang tersenyum sembari memandangnya khawatir. Itu seperti Minseok tujuh belas tahun atau memang halunisasi Yifan saja?!

"Apa… aku salah?" tanya Minseok ragu-ragu.

Yifan menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum lelah. "Tidak. Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku ingin mandi air hangat. Apa sudah kamu siapkan?!"

Minseok mengangguk patuh. "Hum! Sudah kusiapkan. Biar aku cek dulu airnya masih hangat atau tidak."

Yifan melihat Minseok menjauh menuju kamar mandi. Ia mendesah pelan. Semoga saja kecurigaannya tidak berarti. _Semoga saja_.

* * *

 **** Jongdae ― Minseok ****

* * *

"Jadi kamu sudah menemui Jongdae?!" ― Luhan.

"Dan si muka kotak itu tidak mau membantumu, _hyung_?!" ― Baekhyun.

Minseok mengangguk pelan, menatap keduanya dengan mata anak kucing yang meminta belas kasih.

Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka semua, dengan serentak melipat tangan di depan dada sembari memasang wajah judes. " _ **Heol**_!" rutuk keduanya.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah mengira. Apalagi Jongdae kan sekarang penyanyi terkenal. Jika dia terkena berita receh gara-gara aku, dia dan agensinya yang susah."

"Kamu masih sempat-sempatnya mengasihani saat dirimu sendiri perlu dikasihani?!" Luhan menggebrak meja dengan tidak terima.

"Kamu harusnya protes, _hyung_!" omel Baekhyun.

Minseok tidak tahu harus berpikir apalagi. Begitu ia tahu Jongdae enggan membantunya, seperti ada yang menariknya mundur dan tidak memaksa penyanyi kondang itu. Entahlah. Melihat kelamnya keping manik Jongdae membuatnya urung meminta lebih.

Minseok menyesap _Cappuccino_ miliknya lalu melihat jalanan yang lenggang. Musim dingin awal bulan Februari. Oh, sebentar lagi hari kasih sayang ya.

"Aku tidak memberikan banyak. Mungkin semalam penuh dan membuat coklat varian rasa pisang, kurasa Sehun sudah merasa cukup." celoteh Luhan yang samar didengar Minseok.

"Aku pun sama. Chanyeol pastinya tidak banyak meminta selain 'kegiatan malam' kami yang bertambah." cicit Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Andaikan kau punya rahim, kurasa kau sudah beranak banyak, Baek." jahil Luhan membuat Baekhyun merah padam.

" _H-hyung_!" sentak Baekhyun sembari menjambak kecil rambut Luhan, sedang Luhan malah tertawa tanpa dosa. Interaksi mereka berdua tidak terasa membuat tawa Minseok mengalun.

Luhan dan Baekhyun berhenti dari kegiatan bocah mereka dan memberikan atensi lebih kepada Minseok.

"Lalu Yifan bagaimana? Kau benar-benar berhasil membuat Yifan bertkekuk lutut setelah dia dicampakkan kekasihnya sendiri." kata Luhan.

Minseok menerawang. Maniknya tidak berani menatap kedua manik temannya.

"Entahlah," Minseok mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan lalu mendesah pelan. "… ini jackpot yang sudah lama kunantikan. Awalnya memang terasa manis, tapi seiring aku belajar mengenai masa depan lima hari ini, isinya kosong."

Luhan yang bersama Minseok semenjak Sekolah Menengah Pertama pun paham perasaan sahabatnya. Ini bukan Minseok versi dewasa. Bukan Kim Minseok di usianya yang ke-24 tahun.

Minseok remaja 17 tahun yang ada dihadapannya. Kim Minseok yang kembali ke masa dimana dia bisa ceria bersama.

Luhan tahu selama menjadi tunangan Yifan, Minseok mencoba melepas jati dirinya dan belajar menjadi sosok lain ―melainkan menjadi sosok yang Yifan inginkan.

Itu membuat Luhan ingin kembali ke masa remaja mereka dan menghentikan sikap konyol Minseok untuk mengejar Yifan.

… dan menampar Minseok agar segera sadar. Yap. Mungkin kehadiran ' _Minseok 17th_ ' adalah kesempatan baginya.

… kesempatan untuk mengubah mindset Minseok bahwa seseorang yang pantas menjadi suami tipe ideal adalah seseorang yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya, bukan mencoba menjadi pribadi yang diinginkannya.

"Hey," panggil Luhan. Minseok dan Baekhyun serentak menoleh.

Ia tersenyum misterius. Dan dari lagaknya, Baekhyun dan Minseok mencium gelagat aneh.

"Mau minum? Aku tahu bar longue yang elit dan bagus disekitar sini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah _bar longue_ yang elit memang tidak terlalu jauh dari café Baekhyun. Suasana sepi khas bar yang melayani tamu khusus terasa sekali. Bahkan musik yang dialunkan bukan sembarang musik. Jangan samakan _longue_ ini dengan yang lain, karena di bar longue ini tidak diperkenankan pekerja seks komersial. Mereka serasa menikmati bar awal era 1940an.

Apalagi minuman yang disajikan tidak main-main. Minuman fermentasi yang lebih dari lima puluh tahun pun ada disini.

Dan juga, bar ini menjaga kerahasiaan tamu VVIP mereka. Entah itu pejabat, kalangan atlet yang legendaris mauapun… para pemain dunia entertainment.

Seperti saat ini ketika Jongdae, Joonmyeon dan produser musiknya tengah minum-minum. Mereka tidak bisa minum di sembarang tempat karena itu bisa mengancam imej Jongdae yang dikenal tidak terlalu suka minum ( _walaupun para penggemar memaklumi karena ini hanya acara fomalitas semata_ ).

Semua yang ada disana tengah larut dalam belasan botol yang mereka minum. Sedang Jongdae dua gelas saja masih tersisa sedikit, apalagi ia memilih kadar alkohol paling rendah jadi dipastikan dia masih sadar diantara ketidak warasan orang-orang.

Semuanya berlomba menarik perhatian sang produser untuk membiarkan mereka terlibat project bersama penyanyi papan atas seperti dirinya, agar sebagian diri mereka merasa bangga telah iku menyumbangkan ide pada album terbaru Jongdae yang akan digarap.

Tapi semua omong kosong. Mereka lupa satu hal.

Keputusan Jongdae sendiri. Karena ia adalah manusia biasa yang gampang terkena cobaan.

Coba saja kalau produser itu bukanlah produser terkenal yang banyak uang, andaikan saja ia bukanlah penyanyi papan atas. Ataupun ia bukan penyanyi dari agnesi bergengsi seperti SM Entertainment. Bisa saja sekumpulan orang ini tidak akan pernah berniat menaruh perhatian kepadanya, kepada produser ini dan juga agensinya.

Jongdae mendesah pelan. Dunia ini penuh topeng dan ambisi yang sia-sia, melupakan fakta kecil tapi berharga untuk masa depan.

Dan itu sedikit mengingatkannya dimana ia masih penyanyi pendatang baru yang belum menarik minat banyak masyrakat Korea Selatan dan belahan dunia sana. Semua Produser yang ingin menanguinya jadi ragu, bahkan ia sendiri pun agaknya ragu.

Tapi liat setelah ia beradadi posisi tertinggi, semua berebut untuk bisa mendapat atensinya.

Jongdae tertawa pelan dalam lamunannya, dunia ini penuh kepura-puraan.

Setelahnya terlintas kejadian tadi pagi. Memorinya yang mengenang Minseok di masa remaja. Juga, terakhir kali ia melihat Minseok yang berubah drastis demi Yifan

Jongdae menggeram tanpa sadar dan mencengkram gelas minuman dengan kuat.

"Butuh pelampiasan?" suara Joonmyeon membuyarkan semua atensi Jongdae.

Disampingnya sudah ada manajernya yang duduk dan menawarkan sebatang rokok. Jongdae mengambil satu batang dan menyalakannya.

Menghirup lalu menghempaskan… seolah asap itu aadalah semua bebannya yang terbawa keluar lalu hilang bersama desaunya udara.

"Aku ingin merokok di luar." ujar Jongdae.

"Hati-hati. Meskipun ini bar VVIP, waspada saja jika ada yang mengenalimu."

"Oke,"

Jongdae bangkit keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan manajernya mengurus semua kumpulan manusia kepura-puraan. Dan ia lihat bagian umum bar lumayan ramai. Ia tertantang untuk sekedar duduk disana, toh, ia melakukan penyamaran. Tidak ada yang mengira ia adalah penyanyi kondang dengan nama panggung Chen.

"Tes, tes… halo semuanya." itu suara dari vokalis, mungkin. Setahunya di tempat umum ini juga disediakan panggung mini untuk menghibur pelanggannya dengan tampilan bermusik secara _live_.

Tetapi ketika ia melihat siapa kali ini sang vokalis, rahang Jongdae hampir lepas. Bahkan rokok yang bertengger manis di jepitan mulutnya terbuka dan jatuh ke lantai. Untung saja apinya sudah mati.

Dipanggung kecil sana, ia bisa melihat Kim Minseok malu-malu penatap kerumunan penonton yang bersorak kecil untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

[ _ **beberapa puluh menit yang lalu…**_ ]

Minseok langsung mentauhkan rahangnya diatas meja. Demi Tuhan, jiwanya baru tujuh belas tahun di dalam tubuh dewasa ini dipaksa minum alkohol; apalagi macam cocktail?! ia rasa Luhan sudah tidak waras. Juga Byun Baekhyun yang menuruti kata Rusa liar itu.

"Kamu kan belum tahu rasanya cocktail, tequila. Saat umurmu baru legal icip yang beginian, kamu baru minum soju dan bir kalengan. Itupun tidak banyak karena Yifan sudah melarangmu." jelas Luhan.

"Tapi tidak begini juga. Kau tahu kan jiwaku masih tujuh belas tahun! Demi Tuhan, jika tidak ingat kau adalah sahabatku, aku bisa saja menendang pantatmu."

Tapi ada akhirnya Minseok tetap saja meminum apa yang dituangkan oleh Luhan. Dasarnya Luhan dan Baekhyun cukup terbiasa hingga membentuk kekebalan, mereka lupa dengan dya tahan Minseok terhadap alkohol. Demi Neptunus, sekarang wajah Minseok memerah karena mabuk. Tapi belum sepenuhnya mabuk karena Baekhyun bisa mendengar gerutuan Minseok mengomentari orang-orang di bar ini.

"Lu- _ge_ , apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja? Telepon saja Sehun dan Chanyeol. Suruh mereka menjemput dan membawa mobilmu." tawar Baekhyun tapi sepertinya Luhan sudah sama terlarutnya dengan alkohol seperti Minseok.

"Tidak perlu, Baek. Minseok kita kasihan sekali, huhuhu. Maafkan sahabatmu yang tidak bisa membantu banyak, Minseok- _ah_!" celoteh Luhan. Fixs, Luhan sudah sampai tahap mabuk. Berarti hanya Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya sadar.

Baru saja Baekhyun melihat keadaan Minseok. Tahu-tahu yang tertua (tapi jiwanya masih tujuh belas tahun) sudah tidak ada. Baru ia akan mencari ke seluruh penjuru bar, tapi mata sipitnya melihat Minseok naik ke panggung kecil, berdiskusi singkat dengan si pemain gitar akustik.

"Sial. Minseok _hyung_ agak mabuk, mau apa dia?" desis Baekhyun khawatir.

Tapi melihat Minseok memegang standing mic, Baekhyun rasa hyung tertuanya akan menyanyi.

"Tes, tes… halo semuanya." katanya lalu terkekeh. "sepertinya mic-nya bekerja dengan baik. Halo, namaku Kim Minseok dan aku ingin bernyanyi." satu isyarat membuat harmoni dari beberapa alat musik mengalun.

 _Another tear, another cry_  
 _Another place for us to die_  
 _It's not complicated_

Minseok memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedikit mengingat dirinya yang dulu. Mengingat Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Serta Yifan dan Jongdae. Dengan segala angan-angan masa depannya dan impiannya.

 _Another love that's gone to waste_  
 _Another light lost from your face_  
 _It's complicated_

Dan bagaimana sinar yang dulu membuat Jongdae berkilau kini hilang seperti bayangan diterpa cahaya. Bukan kehangatan musim semi yang ia dapat melainkan kekosongan musim dingin. Kim Jongdae yang bukanlah seperti dulu. Apa yang membuat sinarnya hilang?

 _Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?_  
 _Float down_  
 _Like autumn leaves_  
 _And hush now_  
 _Close your eyes before the sleep_  
 _And you're miles away_  
 _And yesterday you were here with me_

Dari sudut sebelah sana terduduk Jongdae dengan segala pesona Minseok yang menghipnotisnya. Seolah Minseok bernyanyi untuk menenangkannya. Jongdae tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui lagu ini. Lagu yang dulu sering dinyanyikan Minseok untuk membuatnya menjadi Kim Jongdae yang akan terus mencapai mimpinya.

Dulu Minseok suka sekali menyanyikan lagu ini untuknya.

Seolah tersihir ketika manik Minseok terbuka dan langsung bersitatap dengannya.

Dari sisi Minseok, pemuda itu merasa dirinya gila karena mabuknya yang membuatnya dapat melihat Jongdae duduk di kursi pojok sana dan menatapnya… sendu.

 _Ooh how I miss you_  
 _My symphony played the song that carried you out_  
 _Ooh how I miss you_  
 _And I, I miss you and I wish you'd stay_

[* **Ed Sheeran – Autumn Leaves** ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok kembali ke mejanya tetapi tidak mendapati Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk di meja mereka. Minseok sadar ia ditinggalkan seperti orang bodoh.

Baru saja Minseok berniat ingin pulang dengan memesan taksi, tahu-tahu saja sosok Jongdae berdiri di hadapannya. Kepala Minseok terasa pusing, ini seperti déjà vu. Atau hanya efek mabuk saja?

"Ohh, apa aku saking mabuknya jadi mengkhayal Jongdae berdiri di depanku?!" oceh Minseok pelan. Tapi itu tidak lama karena pemuda yang dikiranya mirip Jongdae menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Ikut aku sebentar." dan Minseok benar-benar tertohok. Itu Kim Jongdae. Kim Jongdae asli.

Kim Jongdae membawanya memasuki belakang bar, dekat toilet dan gudang penyimpanan. Karena sedikit sepi disini bahkan pegawai bar tidak sering kemari.

"Lepas!" seru Minseok dan Jongdae langsung menyentakkan tautan tangan mereka. Minseok menatap nyalang ke arah Jongdae. Sebaliknya, Jongdae malah penuh kesendu dan rasa sakit tersirat dari pancaran matanya. Minseok tertegun sebentar.

"Katakan…" desah Jongdae, "katakan apa inginmu, hyung? Berhenti bermain-main dengan perasaanku, kau tahu kau selalu menang dariku. Asal berhentilah menyakitiku secara batin begini."

Minseok rasanya ingin menangis saja melihat Jongdae yang sepertinya sekarat walau tak tampak. Ia bisa merasakannya.

"Tolonglah aku, Jongdae. Tolong bantu aku. Kau bisa membantuku?!"

Jongdae menatap nanar Minseok. Ia seperti ditertawakan masa lalu serta _déjà vu_. Seperti kembali ke enam tahun yang lalu.

Suara di tenggorokannya tercekat. "Memangnya, apa yang bisa kubantu."

Tak hanya Jongdae. Minseok pun begitu. "Tentang masa lalu kita; cerita lama kita."

Benar. Takdir dan permainan waktu menampar keduanya.

* * *

 **** Jongdae ― Minseok ****

* * *

 _Jongdae hampir jantungan melihat Minseok terduduk sendirian di bangku taman kompleks. Ia baru saja pulang dari latihan agensinya dan mendapati sosok Minseok sendirian. Ketika ia mendekat, banyak bir kaleng di sebelahnya. Tanpa ditanya pun Jongdae paham; Minseok mencoba minum dan mabuk._

"Hyung _… Minseok_ hyung _!" Jongdae berusaha menyadarkan Minseok tapi tetangga depan rumahnya itu sudah masuk level mabuk berat._

" _Ugh, aihh, Jongdae-_ yah _! Kau sudah pulang dari latihan? Apa kau sebentar lagi didebutkan?!"_

" _Berhenti mengoceh,_ hyung _. Ugh, kau bau alkohol."_

 _Tapi isakan pelan dari Minseok membuat Jongdae terhenti sebentar. Baru saja ia akan menggendong Minseok._

 _Tapi mata indah itu menatapnya sendu, tersirat kesakitan hingga air mata harus turun perlahan. Tidak tahu kah bahwa Jongdae juga merasa sakkit?!_

" _Huks… Jongdae-_ yah _. Kenapa sakit sekali?! Kenapa patah hati sesakit ini. Sakit sekali…"_

 _Jongdae menghapus lelehan air mata. "Apa_ hyung _tahu caranya menghilangkan rasa sakitnya?"_

" _Aku tahu! Tolonglah aku, Jongdae. Tolong bantu aku. Kau bisa membantuku?!" Minseok sekali lagi menatap nanar ke arah Jongdae._

" _Memangnya apa yang bisa kubantu?"_

" _Bantu aku menghilangkan rasa sakit ini, bantu aku melupakan Yifan!"_

 _Seperti seorang Jin kepada Aladdin-nya, Jongdae akan patuh dengan perintah Minseok_

* * *

 **** Jongdae ― Minseok ****

* * *

Yifan meracau tidak jelas. Ia sengaja pulang cepat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Minseok. Ia rasa kesibukannya membuat hubungannya dengan Minseok agak merenggang. Apartemen kosong malah ia dapati. tapi Yifan tidak hilang akal, ia tahu kemana harus mencari Minseok kala ponsel tunangannya mati. Yaitu café milik Baekhyun.

Dan lebih sialnya lagi saat ia ada di café, pegawai Baekhyun mengatakan bosnya, Minseok dan Luhan pergi ke bar sekitar sini. Demi Tuhan, Yifan melarang Minseok untuk minum-minum. Selama ini Minseok menurut dan berita omong kosong apa yang ia dapat?! Tanpa ragu, Yifan meluncurkan mobilnya ke bar di dekat café Baekhyun.

 _Bar lounge elit._

"Oh, Yifan- _ge_!" Baekhyun meneriakkan nama Yifan saat lelaki jangkung itu baru melangkah masuk.

"Dimana Minseok?!" tanya Yifan dingin dan membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Ada di dalam, meja nomor tujuh. Bisakah Yifan-ge mengurus Minseok _hyung_? Luhan- _ge_ sepertinya mabuk berat aku harus mengurus Rusa China ini."

Yifan mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera mencari dimana tempat meja Minseok. Baru saja ia menemukan Minseok yang bersiap-siap akan pergi, ia dibingungkan kehadiran pemuda di hadapan Minseok. belum sempat Yifan datang ke arah mereka, mereka berdua pergi entah kemana.

Yifan inginnya mengikuti mereka tapi sebelum satu suara yang membuatnya menegang.

"Kris?!"

Yifan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati serpihan masa lalunya. Serpihan yang masih ia simpan walaupun hatinya harus terluka berdarah.

"… Suho?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung ||**

* * *

 **A/N** : ….um, hai?! Sebelumnya minal aidzin wal faidzin kalau saya selama ini ada salah kata baik disengaja atau nggak. Well, di bulan penuh berkah ini marilah saling memaafkan, contohnya saya yg telat banget nge-publish-nya, wkwkwk…

Sesuai judulnya, disini udah puas kan Jongdae bantuin Minseok? Dan kemungkinan KrisMin bakal banyak momen hurt dan juga kalian disuguhin masa lalu KrisHo nih, hohoho! /spoiler/

Terima kasih dukungannya. Saya emang nggak mengharapkan banyak review karena saya tau langkanya ChenMin shipper juga view-nya yang sedikit. Apalagi, siders juga saya maklumi. Tapi kalian yang ninggalin review, klik favs atau following, dan yang ngingetin buat update itu bikin saya semangat nulis dan mikir, " _Ah, masih ada ya yang nunggu ff saya yg absurd ini?_ "

 _ **So, see ya in next chap!**_


End file.
